<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>贝雷丝和她快乐的无人岛小伙伴 by baifeng1180</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836944">贝雷丝和她快乐的无人岛小伙伴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifeng1180/pseuds/baifeng1180'>baifeng1180</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edeleth, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, 皇女贝, 艾尔贝, 艾尔雷丝, 艾黛尔贾特, 贝雷丝 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifeng1180/pseuds/baifeng1180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贝雷丝和艾尔的动森AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 不是鱼露是鲈鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾黛尔贾特一大清早打开房门的时候，贝雷丝正扛着钓竿从远处慢慢走过来。<br/>回想起昨晚沿着无人岛慢跑第158圈时撞见她的笨蛋蓝色袋鼠卡斯帕尔对自己说的，贝雷丝在沙滩上挖了一整个晚上蛤蜊的事，猜想这个人大概是准备今天钓上一整天的鱼吧。<br/>贝雷丝是艾黛尔贾特见过的，最喜欢钓鱼的人类——这么说大概不确切，她是她唯一见过的人类。这座岛上除了贝雷丝，所有的居民都是各种各样的动物。但只要把贝雷丝当成“人类”这种动物的话，也就没什么稀奇的了。<br/>贝雷丝看到艾黛尔贾特的时候，原本慢悠悠的脚步突然加快了一些，小步跑着向她靠近，然后从背包里掏出了一只墨蓝色的小熊熊。<br/>“诶？送给我的吗？”见对方点了点头，艾黛尔贾特小心翼翼地接过，听对方解释这只熊熊是在狸猫安娜那里淘来的，觉得自己一定会很喜欢就毫不犹豫地买下了：“谢谢……我、我也有东西要送给你，就作为谢礼吧。”<br/>她转身回到屋子里拿出了自己精心收集了很久材料才做好的黄金钓竿：“因为感觉贝雷丝很喜欢钓鱼的样子……希望这根鱼竿可以帮上你的忙。”<br/>贝雷丝郑重地接过鱼竿，艾黛尔贾特甚至可以看到她墨蓝色的眼睛里放出的光。<br/>“这样的话，作为回礼，我也有东西要送给艾黛尔贾特。”贝雷丝又从背包里掏出了一盒桌面游戏：“不知道为什么，总觉得你一定会喜欢的。”<br/>“这样的话，我也……”<br/>两人不断地拿出事先准备好的礼物，门前不知不觉就叠起了小山一样的礼物堆。<br/>“嚯……一大早就在互赠礼物吗？两位真是有闲情呢。”不知道什么时候出现在附近的黑鸦修伯特抱着翅膀靠在树干上，用一如既往阴森森的表情看着她们：“再不抓紧的话，就要错过远东哲罗鱼的出没时间了，贝雷丝小姐。”<br/>贝雷丝明显慌乱了起来，匆忙向艾黛尔贾特道别后，收起礼物，小跑着向后山奔去。<br/>“你怎么知道贝雷丝今天要钓远东哲罗鱼，修伯特？”艾黛尔贾特毛茸茸的爪子叉在腰上，不满地瞪着她的朋友。<br/>“盘旋于空中总能观察到更多的事物，比如贝雷丝小姐这几天都往悬崖的瀑布那里钓鱼这件事。如果您靠近那里的话，就能轻易发现这一点。”<br/>“我不会接近后山的瀑布的。”艾黛尔贾特抖了抖耳朵，紫罗兰色的眼睛里透出少许不安。<br/>“您还是这么怕水吗，艾黛尔贾特大人？”<br/>“你对猫怕水有什么不满吗？”小白猫威胁地亮了一下爪子。</p><p> </p><p>“哟，老师！”袋鼠少年的大嗓门成功将一条巨大的鱼影惊跑。<br/>贝雷丝叹了口气，安慰自己那只是一条黑鲈鱼，然后回过头皱眉看着元气十足的少年。<br/>来到岛上的第一天，发现贝雷丝在运动方面极为擅长后，袋鼠卡斯帕尔就坚持要喊她为“老师”，不管她怎么阻止都不起作用。<br/>“你到悬崖上来做什么？”<br/>“慢跑啊老师，一日之计在于晨，要抓紧每一个锻炼的好时机才能练出一身肌肉。”卡斯帕尔探头看了一眼：“你又在钓鱼吗，多没意思啊，一起来慢跑吧！”<br/>贝雷丝开始后悔自己为了图方便钓鱼，把悬崖改建出坡道的决定了，虽然爬梯子麻烦了点，但好歹不会有卡斯帕尔或卡斯帕尔或卡斯帕尔来打扰她钓鱼。三月很快就要过去，远东哲罗鱼就要消失了，留给她的时间不多了。为了钓到哲罗鱼，她甚至放弃了在明媚的晨光下和她的小白猫继续聊天的愉快时光，宝贵的时间决不能浪费在卡斯帕尔这家伙身上！<br/>“既然这么有干劲，就再绕着黑鹫岛跑商158圈吧。”贝雷丝挥了挥手，将少年打发走。<br/>哦哦哦，瀑布上方又出现了一个巨大的鱼影！<br/>贝雷丝果断下竿，心情也随之紧张起来。<br/>这一次，这一次一定会是远东哲罗鱼！</p><p> </p><p>贝雷丝将整整一背包的黑鲈鱼扔在狸猫安娜面前时，她吓了一跳：“啊啦，欢迎贝雷丝……咦，你的脸怎么了？”<br/>“没什么，只是遇到了黄蜂……”钓完鱼后，没能收获自己想要的哲罗鱼的贝雷丝愤怒地踹了一下身旁的树，结果掉下了一个蜂巢。<br/>“是吗，我们这里有卖蜇伤的特效药，要不要看看？以及……你又来卖黑鲈鱼了吗？几厘米啊？贝雷丝就这么喜欢鲈鱼吗？”<br/>“不，只是随手钓一钓罢了，大概今天捅了鲈鱼窝吧。”贝雷丝心情不佳的时候，脸上一点表情也没有：“麻烦快一点结算一下，一条320，整整39条黑鲈鱼，可别再像上次一样算错了。”<br/>“啊、哈哈哈哈哈……怎么会呢，上次只是个意外。”狸猫心虚地笑着，开始盘点起鲈鱼来。<br/>结算完毕后，贝雷丝没有接过狸猫递过来的钱袋，而是道：“今天有到货什么新的礼物吗？”<br/>“啊啦，我记得贝雷丝上次才买了一大堆礼物呢，就送完了吗？”狸猫惊讶地看着她。<br/>“嗯……不小心全都送出去了，只能再补充了。”<br/>她在礼物堆中挑拣的时候，风铃声响，有谁推门走了进来。<br/>“欢迎光临——啊啦，这不是艾黛尔贾特吗？”<br/>“我来挑一些礼物……诶、贝雷丝？”<br/>小白猫推门进来的时候，贝雷丝就听出了她特殊的脚步声。因此她赶紧往堆成山的商品后面躲藏，结果还是被目光锐利的白猫发现了。<br/>“啊……艾黛尔贾特，中午好。”<br/>“中午好，已经钓完鱼了吗？吃过午饭了吗？”<br/>“还没有，我这就去。”贝雷丝侧着脸遮挡着自己被黄蜂蛰得肿起来的部分，想要溜出狸猫商店。<br/>“等一下。”眼疾手快的白猫揪住了贝雷丝的衣服，然后将她的脸扳了过来：“……你的脸怎么了？”<br/>“被黄蜂蛰了……”见瞒不过去了，贝雷丝只好老老实实地承认。<br/>“……你是笨蛋吗。”艾黛尔贾特露出一个灿烂的微笑，见对方可怜巴巴地看着自己，另一边脸又红又肿，看起来又可怜又好笑。<br/>“安娜小姐，麻烦把你店里的蜇伤药打包给我，我全都要了。”黑鹫岛第一富婆的发言掷地有声，她接过安娜打包的一大盒蜇伤药，递给贝雷丝：“每天都要涂一次，直到完全好了为止。剩下的你去后山的时候在身上备着，免得又被毒虫叮咬了。”<br/>贝雷丝乖乖地点着头，不敢反抗怒气上头的小白猫。<br/>“走吧，跟我回家，我帮你做午饭。”<br/>“诶、艾黛尔贾特亲自做吗？”<br/>“有什么问题吗？”<br/>“……没有。”<br/>“啊啦啊啦，青春真是美妙啊。”目送两人并肩离开时，狸猫一边数钱一边感叹道。</p><p> </p><p>“贝雷丝钓到远东哲罗鱼了吗？”<br/>“艾黛尔贾特怎么知道我要钓远东哲罗鱼？”<br/>“这种事……咳、只要观察一下就知道了。”<br/>“艾黛尔贾特一直在注意我吗，我好开心。”<br/>“才、才不是一直……只是偶尔有注意到。”小白猫转过脸，红透的耳根却暴露了自己的情绪：“对、对了，最后钓到了吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“离三月结束只有最后三天了哦。”<br/>“……我知道。”<br/>看贝雷丝垂头丧气的样子，艾黛尔贾特的心忍不住柔软下来。她握住她的手，柔声安慰道：“不要紧的，明天……明天开始我也陪你去钓鱼，我相信一定能钓到远东哲罗鱼的。”<br/>“谢谢你，艾黛尔贾特。”贝雷丝的心情瞬间明朗起来，她反握着小白猫的爪子，轻轻捏着她的肉垫：“不过真的没问题吗？艾黛尔贾特也有自己的事吧。”<br/>“也没有特别重要的事，偶尔陪着朋、朋友也是不错的选择呢。”艾黛尔贾特微红着脸，任由贝雷丝玩着她的爪子。<br/>“对了，艾黛尔贾特中午打算做什么好吃的？”<br/>“清蒸鲈鱼。”<br/>“……？？？”<br/>“怎么了，你的脸色看起来不是很好？”<br/>“……没什么，只是听到这个词，下意识地有些反胃。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 哲罗鱼啊哲罗鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>为了在季节结束前钓到远东哲罗鱼的贝老师，今天也是辛劳的一天。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一大早的时候艾黛尔贾特就敲响了贝雷丝家的门。门打开了一条缝，贝雷丝拎着鱼竿钻了出来，然后在艾黛尔贾特没来得及看清之前就迅速把门合上了。<br/>艾黛尔贾特疑惑地瞥了她一眼，但想着自己不应该失礼地探究别人的秘密，于是开口向眼前的人类问了早安。<br/>“早上好，艾黛尔贾特，跟我一起去钓鱼真的没问题吗？”<br/>“你以为我昨晚陪你在海滩上挖了一整晚蛤蜊只是为了好玩吗？”小白猫抱着爪子盯着她：“为什么这么问？”<br/>“因为好像没有在海边或是河边见过艾黛尔贾特，我猜你是不是不喜欢水之类的。”<br/>贝雷丝的敏锐让小白猫暗暗佩服，她欣喜于人类对她的观察入微，但又觉得她对岛上所有居民都是如此——她总能察觉到大家的喜好，并且送出大家喜欢的礼物。<br/>“……因为是猫。”<br/>贝雷丝了然地捶了一下自己的手心：“这样的话，艾黛尔贾特还是不要勉强了吧？”<br/>“答应过的事，我绝不会食言，走吧贝雷丝，我们去钓鱼。今天一定会钓到远东哲罗鱼的，我有预感。”<br/>并肩走过广场的时候，广播里传来了小孔雀温柔热情的声音。<br/>「大家，早上好~我是多洛缇雅，今天依旧由我来给大家做播报。」<br/>「今天天气晴朗，非常适合钓鱼、浇花、慢跑等运动，但是请大家从事以上运动时，务必注意安全哦。」<br/>「距离三月结束只剩下两天了，有些鱼类就要消失了，想要钓到稀有鱼类的话要加油了。」<br/>「另外，后山悬崖的坡道已经被重新改建为悬崖了，请慢跑爱好者们不要再从后山经过了哦。」<br/>“多洛缇雅每天一大早就这么有精神地为大家播报，真是了不起。”<br/>“毕竟是多洛缇雅喜欢的工作嘛。”小白猫侧头看了贝雷丝一眼，吞吞吐吐地道：“听、听说贝雷丝很喜欢多洛缇雅呢。”<br/>“我喜欢多洛缇雅，也喜欢大家，最喜欢的是艾黛尔贾特。”见小白猫时不时偷看她，耳朵一抖一抖地留心听自己说话，贝雷丝忍不住又伸手握住了她的爪子，揉捏着她的肉垫。<br/>被那句“最喜欢的是艾黛尔贾特”击中心脏，小白猫心跳得飞快，没有注意到自己的手又沦为了某个人类的玩具：“就、就算你说得再好听，我也会每天监督你涂药的。”<br/>“嗯，有艾黛尔贾特监督我的话，我一定不会忘记的。”贝雷丝摸了摸昨天被黄蜂蛰到的半边脸，她一大早起来洗漱完毕后就涂了药，以便应付小白猫的检查。<br/>乌鸦修伯特站在一旁的树梢上目送她们手拉手走向后山，喉间发出不满的低沉咕哝。<br/>“嚯，修伯特，有空在这里跳脚，不如早点帮贝雷丝小姐抓到远东哲罗鱼，这样你的艾黛尔贾特大人就不用继续跟着她去钓鱼了。”有着一头漂亮橙色鬃毛的马少年菲尔迪南特捋了捋自己额前的毛发，开口讽刺道。<br/>“像您这样从不吃鱼，更不抓鱼的素食者当然不会明白亲手抓到稀有鱼类的成就感有多重要。如果我把远东哲罗鱼放到贝雷丝小姐面前的话，对她而言和钓到黑鲈鱼有什么区别？”修伯特不屑地冷笑一声，展翅跃下橘子树，爪子在菲尔迪南特头上蹬了一下，然后扑扇着翅膀飞了起来，同时带走的还有一大片漂亮的鬃毛。<br/>“我说过多少次了，不！许！碰！我！菲！尔！迪！南！特！冯！艾！吉！尔！的！鬃！毛——”</p><p> </p><p>贝雷丝坐在树桩上，默默将第79个鱼饲料撒进水里，过了一会儿，水里出现了一个小小的鱼影。她打了个哈欠，连钓上来的兴趣都欠奉，随手提竿将小鱼吓跑了。<br/>艾黛尔贾特靠坐在她身后的树下，从她这个角度看不到悬崖顶上池塘的水面，顿时安心了许多。<br/>钓鱼是个很枯燥的行为，真不知道贝雷丝怎么有耐心一整个早晨重复扔饵，抛竿，提竿，放生鱼，继续扔饵的操作。更奇怪的是，自己看她做这种重复机械的工作，居然不会觉得烦腻。明明之前远远地观察修伯特捕鱼的时候，就算他故意展现出高超的捕鱼技巧，一会儿工夫自己也忍不住打着哈欠犯困了。<br/>也许是因为这个人挥竿的姿态特别干脆利落，又或许是因为这个人认真做事的时候看起来特别帅气……总之就算不是同类，艾黛尔贾特也觉得眼前这个人类真的长得太好看了，就算对着她什么都不做，她也能度过愉快的一天吧。<br/>随着太阳渐渐向头顶的方向移动，转眼又是79个鱼饲料被消耗完毕。昨晚她们在海滩挖了一宿的蛤蜊，一共就只做了这些鱼饲料，看来今天又是白费劲的一天。<br/>“已经快要中午了，早就过了远东哲罗鱼出没的时间了吧？”<br/>“嗯……我想哪怕能钓上一条樱花钩吻鲑也好……可这里只有鲈鱼鲈鱼和鲈鱼。”贝雷丝垂头丧气地将最后一条黑鲈鱼扔回水里。<br/>把鲈鱼放生回去，真的不会再次钓到鲈鱼啊。<br/>艾黛尔贾特欲言又止，但在接触到贝雷丝沮丧又有些可怜巴巴的目光后，还是决定把话咽回去。再怎么说，提着一背包的黑鲈鱼去找狸猫安娜也太可怜了。现在整个黑鹫岛都在传说贝雷丝是不是顶级的鲈鱼爱好者，总是喜欢钓鲈鱼。<br/>艾黛尔贾特正想安慰贝雷丝，眼角余光突然瞥见一个巨大的黑影正快速向她冲了过去。<br/>那是——<br/>“小心！”艾黛尔贾特向贝雷丝扑了过去，贝雷丝被她撞得向前踉跄几步，恰好躲过了狼蛛来势汹汹的袭击——然后两人一起掉进了池塘里。<br/>最初的慌乱过后，贝雷丝很快回过神来。她一手搂住了不断挣扎的小白猫，另一手向上奋力划着水。混乱的池塘中，一个巨大的黑色身影向两人张着嘴冲了过来。贝雷丝看也不看，在水中一拳重重击在黑影的头侧，黑影虚弱地摇摆了一会儿，慢慢浮向水面。<br/>贝雷丝带着艾黛尔贾特露出水面，然后将她托上了案，而后自己也爬了上去。<br/>小白猫浑身都湿透了，漂亮的白色长毛湿漉漉地，平常精神十足的耳朵也耷拉了下来，整只猫因为寒冷与害怕瑟瑟发抖着。贝雷丝将她搂在怀里的时候，她紧紧地抓住了贝雷丝胸前的衣服，好看的紫罗兰色眼睛里都是害怕与茫然，无论如何也不肯放开爪子。<br/>这下贝雷丝顾不上钓鱼了，她决定先把小白猫带回家好好洗个热水澡驱寒，至于远东哲罗鱼……<br/>“嗯……？”贝雷丝的目光扫过池塘，然后愣住了。<br/>被她一拳击中后，漂浮在水面上巨大黑影，不是她一直想钓的远东哲罗鱼是什么？</p><p> </p><p>好好洗了个热水澡后，艾黛尔贾特才缓过劲来。<br/>想起刚才自己死死抓着贝雷丝的衣服不放，导致最后她不得不将自己抱回来的事，不由得耳尖发红。再想起贝雷丝因为担心自己想要帮自己洗澡，被回过神来的自己慌乱地赶出浴室的事，整只猫都红得快要烧起来了。<br/>“喝杯姜茶暖暖身吧。”贝雷丝从厨房走出来的时候，手里端了一杯热气腾腾的姜茶。<br/>艾黛尔贾特接过来道了谢，轻轻抿了一口，然后被烫得直吐舌头。<br/>“小心烫。”贝雷丝将手帕递了过去，趁她接过顺手撸了一把她刚吹干蓬松毛绒的毛发，心里美滋滋地，脸上却还是一片平静：“今天多亏了艾黛尔贾特，否则不但没有钓到远东哲罗鱼，还要被狼蛛咬伤。”<br/>“贝雷丝还真是有招惹这些毒虫的体质呢。”艾黛尔贾特轻轻叹了口气，觉得要是没有自己看着她，指不定这个人类明天就被什么东西咬到，又带着满头包回来了。<br/>“不过有艾黛尔贾特陪着我，我总能化险为夷。”甚至连远东哲罗鱼都“钓”到了：“艾黛尔贾特真是我的幸运星，以后可以请你多陪在我身边吗？”<br/>“嗯、嗯……没办法呢，既然贝雷丝是这样的体质，我不多操点心都不行。”小白猫心烦意乱地用爪子扒拉着杯柄，不敢直视人类的眼睛，所以错过了那家伙计划通的神色。<br/>“对了，贝雷丝的家里为什么满地都是大头菜？这就是你不愿意让我进来的原因吗？”<br/>“因为……星期天了嘛，该屯大头菜了。”<br/>上周卖大头菜小赚了一笔的贝雷丝打算这周多赚一些，这样她就不用天天钓鱼换血汗钱来给她的小白猫买礼物了，这样就会有时间和艾黛尔贾特一起白天在橘树林中漫步，晚上在广场上看流星了吧？</p><p> </p><p>下午的时候，贝雷丝拎着她在悬崖上的战利品推开博物馆的大门，猫头鹰林哈尔特从睡梦中惊醒，揉了揉眼睛。<br/>“啊……是贝雷丝啊，这次又抓到了什么？”<br/>“远东哲罗鱼。”贝雷丝将哲罗鱼递给馆长的时候，有些骄傲地微抬起了下巴——这是小白猫的习惯性动作，最近大概是和她待在一起久了，被同化了吧。<br/>“远东哲罗鱼啊……需要我给你解说一下吗？如果不要那真是太好了，让我继续睡觉吧……”<br/>“不必了，为了抓它，我已经查过很多资料了。”贝雷丝敢保证，别的方面她比不过博学的博物馆长，但对远东哲罗鱼和……鲈鱼的了解一定不会比他差。<br/>“那就好，鱼我就收下了，我会（抽空）好好照顾它的。”林哈尔特打了个哈欠：“对了，今天早晨隔壁金鹿岛的馆长莉丝缇亚过来访问的时候跟我说，他们岛的库罗德昨天钓上来一条鲸鲨，却拒绝捐赠，随身带着，遇到人就掏出来炫耀……喂，你去哪里？”<br/>“钓鱼。”贝雷丝简短地回答。</p><p> </p><p>说好的卖了大头菜就能养小白猫呢？<br/>在钓鱼上格外好胜的人类大概早就抛到脑后了吧……</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 结婚啊结婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>为了找结婚对象而把自己丢进海里搁浅到黑鹫岛的松鼠佩托拉，遇到了多洛缇雅。<br/>艾黛尔贾特今天也是黑鹫岛醋王√</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「大家，早上好~我是多洛缇雅，今天依旧由我来给大家做播报。」<br/>「今天天气晴朗，温度适宜，西面会有较大的风浪，请在海边钓鱼的大家多注意安全。」<br/>「大风也能把一些奇怪的东西吹上岸，如果是重要的东西，请在拾取后交到黑鹫岛服务处哦。」<br/>然后，贝雷丝就在沙滩上捡到了一只紫色的、脸上画着奇怪图腾的松鼠。她按照多洛缇雅的要求将松鼠交到了服务处，孔雀的脸色有些怪异，似乎没想到贝雷丝会捡一只小动物回来。<br/>“老师不觉得，最近捡到失物的次数太频繁了吗？”<br/>“老师”这个称呼是卡斯帕尔首先开始叫的，后来不知道怎么就在整个小岛上流行起来了，大家都纷纷开始喊贝雷丝为“老师。”<br/>“嗯，希望大家多少注意保管好自己的东西，寻找失主也是一件让人头疼的事。”<br/>“我明白了，明天的广播里我会提醒大家的。”多洛缇雅无奈地笑了笑，转头看向躺在床上的小松鼠：“这孩子……是从青狮子岛或是金鹿岛飘过来的吗？”<br/>“看起来不太像，我记得另外两座岛并没有这样的居民。”<br/>“贝雷丝什么时候去过另外两座岛了？”身后突兀地传来小白猫的声音。<br/>“呃……艾黛尔贾特？”贝雷丝下意识摸了摸口袋：“什么时候来的。”<br/>“刚到不久，毕竟岛上可能会多一位居民，我总要过来看看。”贝雷丝只要一出门就能拐一只小动物入住黑鹫岛，这是大家都知道的：“所以，贝雷丝去过青狮子岛和金鹿岛了吗？”<br/>“嗯，昨天去金鹿岛钓鲸鲨了，之前也去青狮子岛钓过鱼。”<br/>“黑鹫岛的鱼还不能满足贝雷丝吗？”小白猫插着腰，耳朵变成了飞机耳的形状，看起来有些不开心。<br/>“因为……黑鹫岛是北半球，没有鲸鲨。”<br/>“青狮子岛也是北半球，贝雷丝就不能在自己的岛上钓鱼吗？”和贝雷丝相处了这些天，艾黛尔贾特大概能感觉到贝雷丝对猫科动物几乎没有什么抵抗力，她记得她那个异父异母的弟弟似乎就住在青狮子岛上，难道说……、<br/>贝雷丝挠了挠脸颊：“黑鹫岛……太多鲈鱼了。”<br/>原来是因为这个吗？<br/>小白猫莫名地松了口气，尾巴放松地甩动了几下：“那么，贝雷丝在青狮子岛钓到什么稀有鱼类了吗？”<br/>贝雷丝一言难尽地撇开了目光：“钓了大概十背包的鲈鱼……吧。”<br/>所以钓出什么鱼根本和在哪个小岛无关，而是和人有关吗？<br/>小白猫同情地用爪子拍了拍人类的脑袋：“下次贝雷丝要钓鱼的话，就让我来陪你吧。你不是也说过，有我在的时候，总是运气特别好吗？”<br/>“嗯，那就请艾黛尔贾特多多指教了。”<br/>“嗯哼！”多洛缇雅清晰地清了一下嗓子，将她们从二人世界中拉出来：“这孩子好像要醒了，放着不管真的没问题吗？”<br/>贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特转过头，就看到小松鼠大睁着眼睛，脸上满是茫然的神色，接着目光锁定了多洛缇雅，像是被什么吸引住了，丝毫不舍得移开。<br/>“那个……”<br/>“可以、和我、结婚吗？”小松鼠的话似乎说得很不流畅，但不妨碍她一开口就让整个服务处陷入了死寂。<br/>过了半晌，多洛缇雅苦笑道：“啊、啊啦……结婚什么的先不提，可以告诉我你是谁吗？”<br/>“我、佩托拉，来自、布里基特。”<br/>多洛缇雅和艾黛尔贾特交换了一个眼神：“啊啦，原来是布里基特岛的居民吗？”<br/>布里基特岛是黑鹫岛西边的一个小岛，据说那边有着和黑鹫岛截然不同的风光，语言也不太一样。这还是大家第一次见到来自布里基特的居民。<br/>“结婚什么的……是怎么回事，可以解释一下吗？”小白猫抱着爪子有些警惕地盯着外来者。<br/>“布里基特、习俗、把岛民、扔进、大海，上岸、看到、第一个、结婚。”<br/>贝雷丝消化了一下佩托拉的话，大概是说这个岛的居民要找结婚对象的时候，就会把岛民扔进海里，然后当她被冲上岸见到的第一个人，就会被定为结婚对象。<br/>“如果被冲上无人岛或是冲回布里基特岛呢？”贝雷丝有点好奇。<br/>“第二天、再扔、一次。”<br/>服务处再次陷入沉寂，深深庆幸自己身在黑鹫岛而不是布里基特岛。<br/>“所以，贝雷丝捡到佩托拉的时候，她还没有醒吧？”小白猫问出了自己最关心的问题。<br/>贝雷丝十分肯定地摇了摇头。<br/>“所以，结婚。”佩托拉显然并不太关心在场的人类和小白猫，再次盯住了黑鹫岛的播报员。<br/>“那个……小佩托拉，在我们黑鹫岛，并没有这样的习俗哦。”多洛缇雅有些经受不住对方热烈的目光，稍稍偏开了视线：“结婚什么的，我暂时也没有这样的打算。”<br/>小松鼠张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但是又一时间无法措辞的样子。<br/>“既然小佩托拉已经没事了，稍后我会安排水上飞机送你回布里基特。”多洛缇雅说着站起身，然后被松鼠抓住了衣袖。<br/>“我想、留下、暂时、不、回去、拜托。”<br/>“小佩托拉……你不回去的话，家人会担心的吧？”<br/>“我、喜欢、这里、想、暂时、留下。”小松鼠认真地说道。<br/>是喜欢这里，还是喜欢这里的孔雀呢？<br/>艾黛尔贾特玩味着，见多洛缇雅还在犹豫，她道：“黑鹫岛的原则一向是欢迎外来居民入住的，似乎没有理由拒绝佩托拉。对吗，贝雷丝？”<br/>“既然佩托拉想要留下来，就麻烦多洛缇雅帮她办理入住手续吧。房屋建设的问题我会去找安娜说明，不过屋子建好还需要一段时间……”<br/>“在此期间就辛苦多洛缇雅暂时收留佩托拉吧。”艾黛尔贾特意味深长地道。<br/>有佩托拉在的话，多洛缇雅大概就没有时间来找贝雷丝了吧。</p><p> </p><p>离开服务处的时候，太阳已经走到了头顶上。艾黛尔贾特正打算开口邀请贝雷丝一起吃午饭，就看到她伸手在背包里掏摸了一会儿，将一支黑色的羽毛笔递给了她。<br/>“这支羽毛笔是艾黛尔贾特遗失的吧。”<br/>“是……不过贝雷丝怎么会知道？”<br/>“羽毛笔上有艾黛尔贾特身上的味道，我很熟悉。”贝雷丝丝毫没有察觉到自己说的话有什么不对劲：“你的耳朵怎么红了，是天气太热了吗？”<br/>“嗯、嗯……毕竟是中午了，我们快去吃饭吧。”艾黛尔贾特慌乱地把羽毛笔塞进口袋，掉头就向前走。<br/>贝雷丝歪了歪脑袋，一时想不明白艾黛尔贾特的异常情绪是因何而起，但远远地看到白猫的尾巴可爱地甩来甩去，于是她暂时把一切都抛在脑后，心情愉快地追了上去。<br/>她已经成功摸到了小白猫的头，并且把揉爪子变成了日常。<br/>不知道什么时候才能试着摸一摸她的尾巴呢？如果能随意让她撸毛就好了。<br/>不，不能心急，万一把害羞的小白猫吓跑了就糟糕了。<br/>贝雷丝的目光跟随艾黛尔贾特的尾巴左右移动，指尖轻轻捻了捻，想象着尾巴的手感，对未来不自觉地期盼起来了。<br/>“对、对了，贝雷丝去青狮子岛的时候，有遇到那里的居民吗？听说那边有很多猫科动物，贝雷丝想必很喜欢吧？”<br/>第一次见到艾黛尔贾特的时候，就觉得这只猫邻居既骄傲又可爱，和她相处的每一天都能发现她身上更加可爱的一面，比如现在——<br/>小白猫目视着前方，看似不经意地询问着，目光却时不时瞥过来，观察着贝雷丝的反应。<br/>贝雷丝嘴角上扬，拖长了声音：“的确，那里有很多猫科动物。不过……我们黑鹫岛的小白猫是世界上最可爱的，这一点无论是谁都无法比拟。”<br/>贝雷丝抚摩着她头上的绒毛，然后轻轻捏着她的耳朵尖，声音里带着笑询问道：“我现在只想和我的小白猫一起吃个午饭，然后在午后的阳光下散步。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特的耳朵敏感地抖了抖，却躲不开贝雷丝的捉弄：“那钓鱼怎么办？”<br/>“钓（鲈）鱼什么的，哪有和艾黛尔贾特一起散步重要。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特心里泛起一阵甜蜜，虽然有人说过人类都很狡猾，但是她能感觉到贝雷丝说的都是心里话……<br/>“哟，老师，今天不钓鱼了吗？听说四月过去后，旗鱼和鲔鱼就会消失了。”慢跑经过的蓝色袋鼠一边打着招呼一边提醒道。<br/>贝雷丝的脚步停顿了一下。<br/>“……贝雷丝？”<br/>“那个……艾黛尔贾特，我想吃完午饭再去码头碰碰运气，我钓了一个月都没能钓上旗鱼和鲔鱼，这个月过去的话，就要再等半年了。”见小白猫脸色不对劲，贝雷丝赶紧补充道：“我就去一个小时，钓到鱼就马上回来和你一起散步，你稍微等我一会儿，好吗？”<br/>“嗯……好啊，不要着急，一定可以钓上来的。”艾黛尔贾特微笑着安抚贝雷丝，然后哄着她让她先去吃饭。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特大人，您找我？”乌鸦修伯特扑扇着翅膀停在一旁的树梢上。<br/>“修伯特，我希望你趁贝雷丝吃饭的期间，抓五十条鲈鱼放进码头的大海里，现在，立刻，马上。”<br/>“……遵命。”修伯特的绿眼睛瞥了贝雷丝远去的身影一眼，露出了些许幸灾乐祸与同情的意味。<br/>看来贝雷丝小姐，今天依旧只能钓上鲈鱼、鲈鱼和鲈鱼了。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 要樱花不要彩蛋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>复活节的彩蛋让贝老师头一回对钓鱼感到索然无味，于是她和艾尔开始了浪漫（？）的捕捉樱花活动。<br/>以及她终于如愿以偿地摸到了小白猫的尾巴~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「大家，早上好~我是多洛缇雅，今天依旧由我来给大家做播报。」<br/>「四月是樱花季，大家可以收集樱花制作喜欢的家具。」<br/>「另外12日是复活节，我们在黑鹫岛的各个地方都埋藏了美味的彩蛋，希望大家可以提前感受复活节的愉快氛围……呀，小佩托拉，那个不可以动！」<br/>「多洛缇雅、好看、喜欢。」<br/>「呀——」<br/>「以、以上就是今天的播报。」<br/>今天的黑鹫岛依旧是和平美好的一天，如果我们忽略多洛缇雅发生的一点点意外的话。</p><p> </p><p>“佩托拉在这里好像过得很开心。”和贝雷丝漫步在樱花树下的时候，艾黛尔贾特感叹道。<br/>“能习惯黑鹫岛的生活真是太好了。”贝雷丝捏着小白猫的肉垫，愉快地道。<br/>“嗯？那不是林哈尔特吗？”艾黛尔贾特的目光看向远处抱着胳膊靠在机场码头的栏杆上打瞌睡的猫头鹰：“真难得，他居然舍得离开博物馆。”<br/>“大概在等什么人吧。”<br/>黑鹫岛的生活实在太过悠闲，以至于人类和小白猫有工夫一边聊天八卦一边等着看馆长究竟在等什么人。<br/>半小时后，水上飞机终于降落在黑鹫岛的机场，一只雪白的兔子从机场走了出来。<br/>“嗯？那是……”<br/>“贝雷丝认识她吗？”艾黛尔贾特突然发现，贝雷丝实在认识太多自己不知道的小动物了。<br/>“嗯，她是金鹿岛博物馆的馆长莉丝缇亚，之前去钓鲸鲨的时候遇到过。是和林哈尔特一样博学，但却没有什么耐心的兔子。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特的目光在兔子身上打量了几圈：“所以金鹿岛的馆长为什么要来黑鹫岛呢？”<br/>“实地考察……之类的吧。”小白猫在思索的时候，尾巴悠闲地上下甩动着，吸引了贝雷丝的目光。她想试着伸手抓一下，却怕小白猫炸毛，只好咽了咽口水压下撸尾巴的冲动：“上次好像有听到她说希望能过来考察北半球这个季节特有的物种什么的。”<br/>“贝雷丝真是和大家都聊得很来呢。”小白猫酸酸地道。<br/>“是吗？不过我觉得，和艾黛尔贾特聊天比较开心。”贝雷丝试探着摸了摸她的脑袋，见她有些舒服地眯起眼，于是放心地多揉了几下。<br/>“哼，花言巧语的……”<br/>那边莉丝缇亚跟着黑鹫岛的馆长进了博物馆，两位八卦林哈尔特的行动暂时告一段落。<br/>“对了，贝雷丝这几天好像都不怎么钓鱼了？”艾黛尔贾特已经习惯了贝雷丝每天的行程被钓鱼占去大半的情形，这几天却很少看到她出现在水边，难道是今天黑鹫岛的太阳打西边出来了吗？<br/>“唔……因为这个月的稀有鱼种差不多都钓到了，而且我怀疑有人为了搞复活节活动，往水里倒了上万颗鱼儿蛋……现在就连鲈鱼都很难钓上来了，只有蛋、蛋和蛋。”<br/>“是吗。”虽然有些对不起贝雷丝，但听到她这么说，艾黛尔贾特居然有点开心：“那贝雷丝打算怎么打发时间呢？”<br/>“嘘，不要动。”贝雷丝抬手压住了她的唇，然后凑近，从她头顶上取下了一瓣漂亮的樱花。<br/>“樱花……？”艾黛尔贾特回味着刚才贝雷丝靠近时心跳加速的瞬间，发现她只是想从自己头上拿下花瓣时，不由有些莫名的失落。<br/>“嗯，还记得多洛缇雅说过的吗，樱花季到了，可以用花瓣做一些家具。”贝雷丝苦恼地道：“不过眼下我手里的配方和花瓣都很少。”<br/>“我这里有一些配方，回头都送给你。至于花瓣，”艾黛尔贾特环视四周樱花纷飞的树林：“今天下午来一场捕捉樱花瓣的活动怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>她们花了一个下午的时间来收集花瓣，用捕虫网兜住空中飞舞的花瓣，或是从地上拾取形状完美的落花，樱花瓣转眼就装满了整个背包。<br/>太阳下山的时候，捡累了的人类与小白猫坐在树下休息。贝雷丝慢慢嚼着用来做晚饭的三明治，另一手轻轻抚摩着趴在她腿上累得睡着的小白猫的头顶，注视着她的目光比天边的晚霞还要柔和。<br/>她不记得自己为什么会来到这个无人岛，开始一段新的生活。但当她第一次踏足这里时，看到的就是艾黛尔贾特。<br/>小白猫虽然高傲，却十分友善。她们携手从无到有，将小岛建造成现在的样子。岛上的居民也从她和艾黛尔贾特、修伯特三个，变得越来越多，成为一个初具规模的聚落。这一切都离不开小白猫的帮助与支援。<br/>在晨光中与艾黛尔贾特打招呼，然后赠送她喜欢的礼物，接着与她共同度过美好的一天，已经成为她日常生活中不可或缺的一部分。<br/>虽然以前的事已经不记得了，但她无比感谢来到无人岛的决定。<br/>如果能和艾黛尔贾特还有大家一直生活在黑鹫岛上，这样的生活，总觉得每天都会很开心。<br/>头顶上有清晰的风声自远而近，小白猫的耳朵敏感地抖了抖，贝雷丝连忙为她捂住了耳朵，另一只手安抚地轻拍着她的背。<br/>真是的，这几天空中经过的气球也太多了吧。<br/>如果打破气球掉落的是有趣是事物也就罢了，但这几天除了蛋还是蛋。钓鱼钓到了蛋，砍树砍出蛋，采矿也挖出蛋……连气球也不例外。<br/>这到底是个什么样奇怪的世界啊！<br/>大概因为贝雷丝的顺毛太过舒服，小白猫的尾巴在睡梦中悠然自得地晃来晃去，再次吸引了不怀好意者的目光。<br/>艾黛尔贾特的尾巴很漂亮，长长的白毛光滑柔顺，末端还系上了一个浅紫色的蝴蝶结。<br/>趁着小白猫睡着了，偷偷摸一下应该没关系吧？<br/>贝雷丝抿了抿因为紧张而干涩的嘴唇，慢慢伸出了手。小白猫的尾巴像是有意识一样，她的手伸到左边时，尾巴就摇晃着偏到右边；当她抓向右边时，尾巴又飘到了左边。<br/>贝雷丝忍不住抓住了尾巴上的蝴蝶结，暂时控制住了不听话的尾巴。另一只手终于轻轻握住了尾巴，触手毛茸茸的，轻轻揉动的时候，一股属于艾黛尔贾特的香气侵入了鼻端。<br/>贝雷丝神情平静地一点一点地轻轻揉着艾黛尔贾特的尾巴，内心的那个自己却已经开心得满地打滚了。<br/>在睡梦中被骚扰的小白猫不满地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是熟悉的人类，因此她安心地向她怀里一扑，将她整个扑倒在地，脑袋在她怀里蹭了蹭，就这么趴在她身上重新进入了甜美的梦乡。<br/>“啊、啊啦……”<br/>有事找贝雷丝商量的孔雀靠近时，看到的就是这样的场景——<br/>一向优雅矜持的小白猫把人类压在身下，脑袋埋在人类的怀中，时不时舒服地蹭两下。她的尾巴则被人类抓在手中，人类脸上带着可疑的红晕，口中喃喃自语着什么。<br/>“人不可以、至少不应该……”<br/>“人不可以、至少不应该……”<br/>“啊啦，我是不是来得不是时候？”孔雀掩住了嘴，转身准备离开。<br/>“等一下，多洛缇雅，不是你想象的那样。”贝雷丝无力地道。<br/>“我什么都没有想哦，老师。”孔雀笑眯眯地回应。<br/>“……找我有什么事吗？”贝雷丝尝试着推开小白猫，但是因为不舍得用力，所以根本无济于事。<br/>“现在讨论这个似乎不太方便，今天或者明天有空的话，麻烦老师再来服务处找我一下吧。”孔雀说着不等贝雷丝回应，快速而自觉地离开了。<br/>贝雷丝眼睁睁地看着她走远，心里有一种不详的预感——按照黑鹫岛讯息的传播速度，可能明天天亮之前，所有人都会知道这件事了吧……？</p><p> </p><p>夜幕降临后，黑鹫岛的博物馆馆长看起来精神了许多。<br/>他陪同金鹿岛的馆长在水族馆中闲逛着，为她介绍馆中的各种北半球特有的鱼类。<br/>莉丝缇亚回过头，发现林哈尔特一副若有所思的样子，不由挑起了眉：“在想什么？”<br/>“在想，你怎么舍得离开金鹿岛的博物馆，大老远跑到黑鹫岛来。”<br/>“当然是为了实地考察。”<br/>“我想听非官方的理由。”<br/>“哼。”莉丝缇亚没好气地翻了个白眼：“还不是因为库罗德那家伙太讨人厌了。”<br/>“运气好到天天都抓到各种稀有生物，但超过2000块的生物从来不捐赠，全部都拿去卖钱，也不知道他要这么多钱做什么。”<br/>如果贝雷丝在场，一定会告诉一直住在博物馆的馆长小姐关于房贷这件令人感到苦涩的事情，可惜她正忙在忙着给小白猫当床垫。<br/>“卖钱就算了，还一定要先拿到我这里来炫耀一番，完事了又得意洋洋地拒绝捐赠的要求。”<br/>“真是受够这家伙了，从今天开始，我要暂时入驻黑鹫岛的博物馆。”<br/>“请多多指教了，林哈尔特馆长。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 改造小岛吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>今天岛民代表贝老师接到了努力改造黑鹫岛，以便邀请歌姬玛努艾拉前来开演唱会的任务。<br/>以及，日常撸猫~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「大家，早上好~我是多洛缇雅，今天依旧由我来给大家做播报。」<br/>
「复活节已经过去了，大家玩得开心吗？复活节系列的家具都收集齐了吗？贝雷丝老师委托我告知大家，她那边有打量的复活节家具和衣服可以提供，价格优惠，早买早享受哦。」<br/>
「今天没有什么特别的事，不过我想提醒大家注意，的确有摇树可能会掉落家具的黑鹫岛传说存在，但是大家摇树的时候请务必带好捕虫网，最近频繁有居民被马蜂蜇伤，安娜那边的药已经有些供不应求了哟。」<br/>
「那么，请尽情享受美好的一天吧。」</p><p> </p><p>一大早，贝雷丝掀开窗帘的时候，就看到小白猫在她的花田里帮她给花浇水。<br/>
艾黛尔贾特不知道从哪里听到了这种传说：如果互相帮忙浇水的话，第二天花朵杂交成功的概率和数量都会提高。于是她兴致勃勃地打算拿贝雷丝的玫瑰花田做实验——对于这件事，贝雷丝倒是无所谓的，反正那一大片的红玫瑰都是为小白猫种下的。<br/>
小白猫喜欢红色的玫瑰，所以贝雷丝几乎没有种过其他颜色、其他品种的花。不过她总有一种错觉，似乎艾黛尔贾特喜欢的花应该是康乃馨，但是没办法，黑鹫岛上搞不到康乃馨的种子。<br/>
贝雷丝更在意的是小白猫浇花用的居然是黄金水壶，这让眼下赤贫的她十分羡慕。<br/>
上周她屯了许多大头菜，但黑鹫岛的菜价始终一言难尽。挨到最后一天她从莉丝缇亚那里打听到金鹿岛的菜价高达581块钱，匆匆背着满包的大头菜过去，结果却忘记考虑时差问题，导致大头菜全部烂透了。<br/>
血本无归。<br/>
上周抛售大头菜以实现用礼物养小白猫的计划正式破产，她不得不重新开始想尽各种办法赚钱，包括并不仅限于钓鱼、捉虫、卖家具等。<br/>
窗外的小白猫已经浇好了一小片花田，注意力暂时被飞过的白粉蝶所吸引，跟着慢悠悠飞舞的蝴蝶在花田中移动起来。<br/>
贝雷丝笑了笑，出门拿了今天的信件，然后就着刚煮好的咖啡看了起来。<br/>
信件大多是她购物的回执和一些服务处寄过来的信件，有一封信吸引了她的注意——信件的署名是“妈妈”。<br/>
妈妈……吗？<br/>
贝雷丝撑着脸颊，陷入了沉默，热气腾腾的咖啡表面倒映着她若有所思的面容。<br/>
对于登上黑鹫岛之前的事，她几乎全都不记得了，包括这个自称为“妈妈”的人。如果自己的母亲真的还在的话，为什么会任由她前往无人岛独自生活，每隔十天半月才来一封问候的信件？而自己又为什么会失去关于过往的记忆呢？<br/>
思索间有什么杂乱的画面闪过，她揉了揉变得刺痛的太阳穴，决定暂时将这件事搁置不做思考。<br/>
反正黑鹫岛的生活她很满意，每天都感受着纯粹的快乐，就算一辈子待在黑鹫岛，只要和她的小白猫还有大家在一起，她觉得也没什么不可以。<br/>
喝完咖啡，将被子刷洗干净。贝雷丝换上了外出的衣服，打开了家门。小白猫追逐着蝴蝶从门前经过，追逐对象已经从白粉蝶换成了凤蝶，期间也不知道有多少蝴蝶经受了小白猫的迫害。<br/>
听到开门声，小白猫停下了玩闹，意外被人类看到孩子气的一面，她耳朵尖变成了粉色，小爪子藏在身后心烦意乱地玩着，没有说话。<br/>
贝雷丝嘴角上扬，快步跳下门口的台阶，伸手轻轻摸了摸小白猫的耳朵。<br/>
“呀！贝雷丝，你做什么——”小白猫炸着毛躲开了人类的动手动脚，瞪了她一眼。<br/>
贝雷丝遗憾地捏了捏手指，袭击失败，小白猫产生了警觉，看来短时间内无法再次得手了。她只好转移话题：“艾黛尔贾特的花浇完了吗？辛苦了。”<br/>
“唔、咳……还差一点。”想起自己因为扑蝴蝶导致浇花半途而废，艾黛尔贾特有些不好意思，拎起一旁的黄金水壶又往花田里去了。<br/>
贝雷丝在花田旁站了一会儿，转身进屋，出来时，手里拿了一个野餐篮子，里边放着昨晚做好保存在冰箱里的鲷鱼三明治，以及新鲜泡好的香柠檬茶。今天天气很好，她打算等艾黛尔贾特浇完花后，带着她去后山野餐，那边有她刚整理好的一片小型公园，暂时还没有对外开放，正好作为她们的秘密约会地点。<br/>
忙完的艾黛尔贾特放下水壶回到贝雷丝身边，上下打量她一番，疑惑地眨了眨眼：“贝雷丝怎么换了一套衣服？”<br/>
“嗯……因为打开了冰箱，就顺手换了衣服。”<br/>
“？”<br/>
面对小白猫的疑惑，贝雷丝没有解答，而是岔开了话题：“忙完了吗，我们去后山野餐吧，我做了你喜欢的鲷鱼三明治。”<br/>
小白猫的尾巴愉快地在身后甩了甩：“我回去换衣服就来，你在桥边等我吧。”<br/>
“那个……艾黛尔贾特。”贝雷丝拉住了她的爪子。<br/>
“唔？”<br/>
“我在想……既然你最近每天早晨都要过来浇花，不如……”<br/>
“不如？”<br/>
“不如放几套衣服在我这里，这样直接在我家换了衣服就能出门了。”贝雷丝一脸正经，目光却可疑地撇到了一边。<br/>
“嗯、嗯……这么说也有道理。”小白猫的耳朵尖又红了，她轻蹭着地面，小声赞同了对方的意见。</p><p> </p><p>在服务处旁的木桥边等待艾黛尔贾特的时候，贝雷丝正好遇到了准备前往后山的多洛缇雅，揪着她的衣袖寸步不离的还有隔壁岛来的小松鼠佩托拉。<br/>
“早上好，老师。”多洛缇雅热情地打了个招呼。<br/>
“早、好。”佩托拉歪了歪头：“老……师？”<br/>
“是哟，这是大家对贝雷丝的称呼。”多洛缇雅解释道：“贝雷丝一直带领着我们改造黑鹫岛，让大家过上越来越舒适的生活，称呼为老师不是很合适吗？”<br/>
“嗯，老师！”佩托拉点了点头。<br/>
“佩托拉在黑鹫岛住得还习惯吗？”贝雷丝打量着松鼠，她看起来比刚从水里捞出来的时候精神多了，复活节那天也能看到她上天入地的身影，并且贡献了最多的鱼儿蛋和天空蛋。<br/>
佩托拉点了点头：“黑鹫、很好，多洛缇雅、更好。”<br/>
我看你是醉翁之意不在酒，而在孔雀吧？<br/>
“对了，上次说好有空的时候来找我，老师好像完全忘了呢。”多洛缇雅嗔了她一眼：“嘛，就在这里说吧。因为黑鹫岛现在已经有不少居民，并且改造得像模像样，所以我想试着邀请著名歌姬‘玛努艾拉’小姐过来黑鹫岛开一场演唱会。”<br/>
“不过目前黑鹫岛还没有什么名气，作为大歌姬的玛努艾拉小姐一定不会有兴趣莅临的。我希望老师能和我们一起继续打造黑鹫岛，等它的名字传到远方，吸引了玛努艾拉小姐的注意后，我再尝试对她发出邀请。”<br/>
见贝雷丝有些犹豫，多洛缇雅笑眯眯地补充道：“大家都很喜欢玛努艾拉小姐的歌声，就连小艾黛尔也是她的忠实粉丝呢。”<br/>
“我明白了，我会加油的。”贝雷丝握了握拳，爽快地答应了多洛缇雅的请求。<br/>
“啊啦~小艾黛尔过来了，那么我们就不打扰两位美丽的约会了，回头见，老师。”多洛缇雅冲她挥了挥手，带着小松鼠往后山深处走去。<br/>
“贝雷丝在和多洛缇雅聊什么呢？”姗姗来迟的小白猫换了一身漂亮的裙子，尾巴悠闲地在身后有一下没一下地甩动着。<br/>
“聊了一下关于黑鹫岛改造的事，接下来也许会变得很忙碌也说不定。”贝雷丝本想说出玛努艾拉的事，但想着也许能给艾黛尔贾特一个惊喜，于是隐藏了话题中的主体。<br/>
“是吗，如果有能帮得上忙的地方，贝雷丝一定要告诉我。”没有因为两人相处的时间被占用而感到不悦，小白猫反而安抚地握住了人类的手：“我们是朋、朋友嘛。”<br/>
“只是朋友吗？”<br/>
“……诶？”因为对方突如其来的反问，艾黛尔贾特的心跳不可告人地加速了。<br/>
“如果是朋友的话，艾黛尔贾特为什么不像别人一样喊我‘老师’呢？”<br/>
“唔……贝雷丝已经有足够多的‘学生’了，也不差我这一个吧。”<br/>
“因为昵称是亲密的表现，我还以为艾黛尔贾特对我，不像我对艾黛尔贾特这么亲密呢。”贝雷丝趁机摸上了小白猫的头顶，轻轻撸着她后颈和背部的软毛：“明明我这么喜欢艾黛尔贾特。”<br/>
“真是的……贝雷丝从哪里学来的这些花言巧语，难不成是去金鹿岛学坏了吗？”艾黛尔贾特记得金鹿岛的某只鹿是出了名的花花肠子……不过听说青狮子岛也有那种喜欢对少女油腔滑调的动物。如果是这样，以后还是要密切注意贝雷丝出岛的情况才行。<br/>
“我说的都是真心话。”指尖顺着小白猫的脸上的绒毛一点点下滑，在她下巴处轻轻揉挠了一会儿，对方舒服地微眯着眼，看起来暂时放弃追问下去了。<br/>
扑扇着翅膀停在远处树干上的修伯特嘴里叼着一只活蹦乱跳的黄鲈鱼，眯着眼睛紧盯着她们远去的方向。<br/>
艾黛尔贾特大人和贝雷丝的关系越来越让人担忧了，难道她真的喜欢上那个人类了吗？<br/>
虽然听起来好像也没什么问题，但修伯特内心就是觉得应该礼貌性反对一下。<br/>
“喂修伯特，站那么高干什么啊，准备唱歌吗？”慢跑经过的袋鼠在树下观望了一会儿，忍不住出声询问。<br/>
“哼，卡斯、唔……”<br/>
张开嘴的时候，黄鲈鱼从口中掉了下去，正好砸中了卡斯帕尔的脑袋。<br/>
“啊啊啊、搞什么啊！”袋鼠不满地捂着脑袋，拎着尾巴捡起了那条还在蹦跶的黄鲈鱼：“这就是黄鲈鱼吗？也不是很黄嘛。”<br/>
修伯特居高临下地睨了他一眼，拍着翅膀飞了起来。<br/>
“诶、鱼不要了吗？”看起来像是修伯特的早餐，真的没问题吗？<br/>
“扔回水里吧。”乌鸦的声音远远地传来。</p><p> </p><p>“艾黛尔贾特还记得自己上岛之前的事吗？”<br/>
午饭过后，小白猫懒洋洋地趴在贝雷丝的腿上。午饭的三明治和香柠檬茶都很棒，作为报答，她也就任由贝雷丝肆意撸她身上软乎乎的毛——反正这样被她撸毛也很舒服。<br/>
“上岛之前吗……当然记得。”小白猫的耳朵抖了一下：“贝雷丝为什么这么问？”<br/>
“看来不记得登岛之前的事的人，只有我一个了吗。”贝雷丝有一下没一下地抚摩着小白猫的后颈毛：“今天我收到了署名为‘妈妈’的人寄来的信，但我却不记得这个人。真是有趣……如果我真的有这样一个‘妈妈’，她又为什么会放任我独自来到这里呢？”<br/>
小白猫的背脊微不可查地一僵，过了一会儿，只听她闷闷地道：“贝雷丝……真的什么都不记得了吗？”<br/>
“嗯……有时候能看到一些画面，但是全都看不清晰，也许就是过往的记忆吧。”贝雷丝偷偷捏上小白猫的耳朵尖，拇指在耳朵的绒毛上来回轻抚着：“不过没有关系，能在黑鹫岛上和艾黛尔贾特待在一起，以前的事情，都不重要了。”<br/>
“是吗……”小白猫抬头看了贝雷丝一眼，在她深邃的墨蓝眼眸中什么也没有发现，于是垂下眼喃喃地道：“嗯……是这样，没错。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 作为老师居然以权谋私</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>改造小岛的活动浩浩荡荡地展开了，贝雷丝首先做的，就是把小白猫的家搬到了自家隔壁~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请说明一下，这是什么意思。”<br/>
面对乌鸦咄咄逼人的询问，贝雷丝神情平静地摊了摊手：“为了邀请到知名歌姬来黑鹫岛开演唱会，整个岛都要进行改造，大量建筑需要搬迁，地形也需要进行彻底的调整改造。”<br/>
“这件事我知道，”修伯特抱着翅膀烦躁地道：“但这并不是您将艾黛尔贾特大人的房子搬迁到自家隔壁的理由。”<br/>
“我征询过艾黛尔贾特的意见，而她同意了我的建议。”贝雷丝愉悦地回答道。<br/>
乌鸦接下来想要质问的话顿时哽在了喉咙里，说也不是，不说也不是。<br/>
贝雷丝没有解释自己为什么要这么做，但正如她所说，一切都是艾黛尔贾特同意的，就算修伯特有再大的意见，也没改变不了这个事实。<br/>
这个被大家称为“老师”的家伙，仗着艾黛尔贾特大人的喜欢为所欲为的样子，真的很让鸦生气！<br/>
“啊啦啊啦，不要吵架哦。”多洛缇雅笑眯眯地在服务台后面打着圆场，只是她一边说话一边给佩托拉投喂着剥好的松子的样子，看起来不是那么有诚意：“不管怎么说，只要是为黑鹫岛的评分而做出的改动，我认为都是可以接受的哦。”<br/>
修伯特面无表情地盯了她一眼，冷笑一声，扭头就走。<br/>
“啊、啊啦……看起来修君是真的很生气呢。”多洛缇雅向贝雷丝眨了眨眼：“不追上去真的没问题吗？”<br/>
“安娜商店最近新到了一批特芙豆。”<br/>
“所以呢？”<br/>
“没有乌鸦能拒绝特芙豆的诱惑，修伯特也一样。”<br/>
“啊啦，不愧是老师呢。”<br/>
贝雷丝当仁不让地点了点头：“地址已经定好，那么接下来搬迁的事就交给多洛缇雅了。”她提醒道：“我希望明天早晨醒来的时候，拉开窗帘就可以看到艾黛尔贾特家的窗户。”</p><p> </p><p>多洛缇雅的办事效率很高，贝雷丝第二天五点在闹钟的提醒下醒来时，做的第一件事就是拉开旁边的窗帘，然后和撑着下巴趴在窗口百无聊赖地晃着尾巴的小白猫目光准确地交汇了。<br/>
小白猫紫罗兰色的眼睛亮了一亮，尾巴愉悦地晃悠了一下，嘴巴开合似乎说了什么。虽然隔着窗户贝雷丝什么也听不清，但从口型来看似乎在问好。<br/>
贝雷丝推开窗户，向小白猫露出了今天的第一个微笑：“早上好，艾黛尔贾特。”<br/>
因为忙着改造岛屿的事，昨天她们几乎没怎么见面，两人隔着窗户交流了昨天的见闻，然后艾黛尔贾特愉快地答应了贝雷丝共同吃早餐的请求，换下睡衣洗漱完毕后，穿着可爱的红白相间的小裙子就来到了贝雷丝的家。<br/>
今天贝雷丝准备的早餐也是艾黛尔贾特最喜欢的食物，两人在舒心的音乐声中享用了早餐。<br/>
“艾黛尔贾特可以在我家里随便逛逛，除了地下室不要去，其他地方请随意。”端起盘子前往厨房前，贝雷丝这样交待：“因为地下室太乱了。”<br/>
“又买了一大堆大头菜吗？”艾黛尔贾特有些无奈地道。<br/>
贝雷丝不置可否地笑了笑，转身去了厨房。<br/>
听着厨房传来的清洗声，艾黛尔贾特心情愉悦地在贝雷丝的客厅逛了起来。虽然她们之间的关系比其他黑鹫岛的居民都要亲密，但艾黛尔贾特来到贝雷丝家的次数却十分有限。而且每次来，她家的装饰摆设都会换过一遍，真不知道这家伙哪来的那么多时间和闲情。<br/>
她拿起柜子上的金奖杯看了看——那是前一阵子钓鱼大赛优胜的证明，贝雷丝的客厅里摆满了各种和鱼类、海洋相关的装饰品，像是在证明自己有多喜欢大海。<br/>
贝雷丝喜欢大海，艾黛尔贾特一直都知道，她喜欢在沙滩上漫步或是奔跑，也喜欢在大海中垂钓，有时候还喜欢乘船出海，到其他岛屿上探险。<br/>
但艾黛尔贾特却不喜欢大海。<br/>
情绪莫名低落下来，艾黛尔贾特叹了口气，把自己窝进了沙发里。当贝雷丝洗完餐具出来时，看到的就是小白猫趴在沙发上，耳朵有气无力地耷拉下去，一副垂头丧气的模样。<br/>
贝雷丝在她身边坐下，伸手轻轻撸着她背后，柔声道：“怎么了？“<br/>
小白猫摇了摇头，将脑袋蹭到贝雷丝的大腿上。<br/>
看来小白猫并不打算倾诉自己的心事。<br/>
贝雷丝想了想，从口袋中摸出一小串钥匙，在艾黛尔贾特面前晃了晃。被吸引了注意的小白猫不由自主伸出爪子玩起了钥匙串，过了一会儿才回过神，红着耳朵尖有吧脑袋埋回贝雷丝的腿上。<br/>
“这是我家的备用钥匙，交给艾黛尔贾特保管吧。以后如果要来找我的话，可以直接开门进来，不需要敲门了。”<br/>
“诶、诶……？”小白猫抬起头怔怔地看着人类：“这样真的没问题吗？”<br/>
“是艾黛尔贾特的话，一定没问题的。倒不如说，我希望你能收下。”贝雷丝轻轻捏着小白猫红彤彤的耳朵尖，另一手将钥匙串放进了她的爪子里：“我希望艾黛尔贾特能把我的家当成自己家一样轻松自在。”<br/>
“唔……这、这样的话，我也……”艾黛尔贾特在口袋里摸了一会儿，掏出了一串备用钥匙，郑重地交给贝雷丝：“我也想把备用钥匙交给贝雷丝，希望你能收下。”<br/>
“我明白了。让艾黛尔贾特搬过来果然是对的，”贝雷丝亲昵地揉了揉她的脑袋：“每天早晨醒来打开窗就能看到艾黛尔贾特，感觉一整天都会变得美好开心起来了。”<br/>
之后两人手拉手来到屋外的花田里，面对红玫瑰花海中一夜之间杂交出的无数黑玫瑰，贝雷丝除了震惊那个“无人岛传说”居然是真的之外，只能感叹金水壶真的很好使。<br/>
“果然成功了呢，”小白猫得意地叉着腰：“听说只要用黄金水壶浇灌黑玫瑰，就可以得到稀有的金玫瑰了。”<br/>
贝雷丝侧头看着小白猫得意洋洋的脸，它的耳朵高高竖了起来，尾巴快速在身后晃动着，紫罗兰的漂亮眼睛里全是熠熠的光辉。<br/>
“嗯，那今后就继续拜托艾黛尔贾特了。”</p><p> </p><p>下午在山间忙着改造地形的时候，修伯特扑扇着翅膀落在了贝雷丝身后的阔叶树上。<br/>
“阁下看起来很忙。”<br/>
“你明白的话，就不要只看着不帮忙了。”贝雷丝挥着铲子铲平了一块山坡，然后抬头撇了修伯特一眼：“麻烦让一让，我要砍掉这棵树了。”<br/>
修伯特优雅地落在地上，观察着贝雷丝利落砍树的动作。过了很久，就在贝雷丝以为他已经离开的时候，修伯特说道：“艾黛尔贾特大人，是真的很喜欢阁下呢。”<br/>
“我也很喜欢艾黛尔贾特。”贝雷丝手里的斧头不停，将阔叶树砍倒，而后将树根铲掉。<br/>
“我说的喜欢，和您所说的并不一样。”修伯特冷冷地道：“艾黛尔贾特大人似乎觉得，就这样和您一直在一起就很好了。”<br/>
贝雷丝停下动作，抹了抹额头上的汗：“真巧，我也是这么想的。”她抬头看向乌鸦：“修伯特今天是准备来把艾黛尔贾特托付给我的吗？”<br/>
“……您似乎太过自信了一些，”修伯特抱着翅膀斜睨着贝雷丝：“即便艾黛尔贾特大人喜欢您，也不代表您就能通过我、以及我所代表的某些人的考验。在无人岛上悠闲自在生活的您在我看来，实在太过放松了。”<br/>
“某些人？”贝雷丝敏感地挑了挑眉。<br/>
“呵呵呵呵呵……现在的您当然什么都不会知道。”修伯特阴恻恻地道：“关于艾黛尔贾特大人和我为什么会作为第一批访客，和您一起来到无人岛。”<br/>
“……我什么都不记得了，来到无人岛之前的全部事情。”<br/>
“是吗，那就等您全部想起来的时候再说吧。”<br/>
“在此之前，请珍惜您快乐而短暂的时光。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 夜袭进行时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>贝老师终于做了一直想做却不敢做的事——夜袭小白猫。<br/>关于贝老师一片空白的过去，又隐藏着什么样的秘密呢？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我来夜袭。”<br/>面对小白猫诧异的神情，人类理直气壮地说道。</p><p> </p><p>让我们把时间线拉回当天黄昏，贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特在不久前合力布置好的花园里吃过了美味的晚饭；之后她们顺着黑鹫岛的沿海小路在晚霞中散了步，讨论了第二天改造黑鹫岛的计划；接着顺道去了博物馆，看贝雷丝两个月来捐赠的“战利品”。<br/>直到月亮高高挂在了中天，她们才依依不舍地道别，回到各自的屋子里。<br/>因为接下来直到睡前都没有什么事要做了，贝雷丝放纵自己慢悠悠地到厨房给自己煮了咖啡。等待的时候，她盘点自己近期的工作：<br/>后山的花园已经建得差不多了，多余的悬崖和石头都被自己铲平，树木被移植到了它该在的地方，地上也铺砌了方便行走的石砖地板，漫山种满了符合大家期待和喜好的各种花卉。<br/>主岛上则被贝雷丝划分出了居民区，这几天正在一家一家有条不紊地进行着搬迁。等大家搬迁完毕，通往后山的其他几座桥、以及后山的几处坡道也应该竣工了，到时候就可以在主岛兴建广场、扩建商店了。<br/>等整个小岛改造得差不多，来到岛上的游客就能把小岛的名声传扬出去，到那时候，那位叫做“玛努艾拉”的歌姬就会接受多洛缇雅的邀请了吧？<br/>知道玛努艾拉会来唱歌的话，她的小白猫会因此而开心得睡不着吗？<br/>贝雷丝想着小白猫开心时尾巴在半空中晃悠的样子，嘴角不由自主扬了起来。<br/>刚来到还是无人岛的黑鹫岛时，她没有记忆，也没有目标。每天除了用水果填饱肚子，然后在无人岛漫无目的地闲逛外，她不知道自己要做什么，接下来的人生要如何继续下去。<br/>直到她在某个温暖的午后走进了树林，窥见了对着简陋的朴素工作台托着下巴认真思索，然后制作东西的小白猫，才突然觉得自己是不是不应该这样漫无目的地生活下去，应该给自己一片空白的人生制定一个目标。<br/>迎着小白猫看向自己的诧异目光，她决定自己的第一个目标，就来协助小白猫完成当前的手工活吧。<br/>之后人类和小白猫成了朋友，她们共同度过了一天又一天，她们的住所慢慢从捡漏的帐篷变成了房子，然后一点一点地扩大。最初只有三个居民的无人岛也慢慢迎来了许多新的成员：菲尔迪南特、卡斯帕尔、林哈尔特、多洛缇雅、贝尔娜提塔、商人安娜、还有最近搬进来的佩托拉。被贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特共同取名为“黑鹫岛”的小岛也渐渐有模有样起来了。<br/>直到现在，日子还是一天一天不紧不慢地度过，贝雷丝好像还是没有什么特别紧迫的人生目标，就算她什么也不做，这样过下去似乎也不错——如果能一直和艾黛尔贾特在一起的话。<br/>如果说她现在有什么生活下去的动力的话，那一定是在睡前偷偷对着窗户另一边的小白猫说晚安，期盼着明天一早起来看到她灿烂的笑颜，然后开始彼此交集的一天。<br/>贝雷丝放下喝空的咖啡，捂着嘴打了个哈欠——她是喝热饮会犯困的类型，就算喝的是咖啡或是茶叶也不会让她睡不着。<br/>她把咖啡杯扔在水池里打算第二天醒来再洗，心想着这样是不是就能吸引到蟑螂了？也不知道林哈尔特馆长那边接不接受蟑螂的捐赠……<br/>一个熟悉的声音穿过还未关上的窗户钻进她的耳朵，贝雷丝睁大了眼睛，然后迅速推开门，冲了出去。<br/>那是艾黛尔贾特的声音！<br/>贝雷丝熟门熟路地绕到了艾黛尔贾特卧室的窗户外，隐约能听到卧室里艾黛尔贾特在喃喃地说着什么梦话，间或夹杂着一些痛苦的呻吟。贝雷丝伸手在窗户四周摸了一圈，发现窗户只能从里面打开，她急得挠了挠头，随即想起了自己有备用钥匙这件事。<br/>虽说自己被房子的主人允许使用备用钥匙自由进出房子，但并不代表她有权力在主人睡着的半夜擅自潜入。如果艾黛尔贾特因此而感到自己的隐私被冒犯的话，说不定会收回赠予自己的钥匙。<br/>贝雷丝脑中迅速闪过什么画面，她的心莫名地揪了揪，咬了咬牙将钥匙插进锁孔，扭开了门把。<br/>门内就是客厅，客厅角落亮着昏暗的落地灯，四周静悄悄地。<br/>贝雷丝并不是第一次进入艾黛尔贾特的家，事实上这栋房子里的很多家具都是当初她们一起制作和改造，然后商量着摆放在屋子的某个角落的。<br/>她准确地绕过地上的杂物，向艾黛尔贾特的卧室走去。刚握上门把，就听到里边传来她的呓语。<br/>“不要……”<br/>“小心……”<br/>“谁、谁来救……”<br/>“老师——”<br/>贝雷丝果断扭开了门把，与此同时，艾黛尔贾特从床上坐了起来，惊魂未定地喘着气。<br/>“师……贝雷丝？”<br/>因为窗户背对着月光的缘故，贝雷丝无法看清艾黛尔贾特脸上的表情，但她凝视着自己的紫罗兰眼眸中似乎满溢着自己无法读懂的感情。<br/>贝雷丝不由自主走上前，想要看清艾黛尔贾特的表情，但她眼中异样的情绪很快消失了。<br/>“……做噩梦了吗？”直觉告诉她，这件事并不如她所看到的那么简单，她想要知道得更多。<br/>艾黛尔贾特点了点头：“为什么……贝雷丝会在这里？”<br/>“我来夜袭。”<br/>面对小白猫疑惑的神情，人类脱口而出。<br/>小白猫瞬间绷直了背脊，尾巴上的毛全都炸了起来，耳朵也变成了飞机耳，耳朵尖全都红透了。<br/>“你、你你你你你知道夜袭是什么意思吗？！”<br/>见贝雷丝笑了起来，小白猫才慢慢放松下来，长长吐了口气：“你是在开玩笑的吧？真是的……不要捉弄我了。”<br/>“做噩梦了吗？”贝雷丝在床边坐下，伸手轻抚着小白猫的顶毛。<br/>“嗯……梦到了一些，过去的事情。”<br/>“梦里有我吗？”<br/>“……”小白猫沉默了一会儿，没有回答。<br/>“果然……就像我猜测的那样，艾黛尔贾特知道一些连我自己都不知道的、关于过去的我的‘秘密’。”五指轻柔地为她梳理着毛发，任由温暖的长毛从指间温柔地划过。<br/>“……贝雷丝？”<br/>“艾黛尔贾特不想说也没关系，我有很多时间来等待你愿意对我敞开心扉那天。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特抬起头，紫罗兰的漂亮眼眸撞进了墨蓝深邃的夜空中，那双眼睛里似乎包容了一切，包括她的隐瞒与不信任。<br/>“不追问下去吗……？”<br/>“过去远不如未来重要，我是这么认为的。”贝雷丝在月光下微笑着，然后低头在小白猫的额头上落下一个浅吻：“我不知道我的过去是什么样的，但我的未来有你。”<br/>“所以，就算什么都不知道也没关系。”<br/>在这座岛上的平静生活如果能持续到永远，那么她的过去永远是一张白纸也无所谓。<br/>就算这样的平静，只是伪装出来的假象。<br/>小白猫“嗯”了一声，慢慢拱进了贝雷丝的怀里。也许是刚从噩梦中醒来的她心防脆弱，任由贝雷丝抚摩着她也没有任何过激反应。<br/>过了很久，艾黛尔贾特像是缓过神了，她有些不好意思地揉了揉眼睛，向贝雷丝笑了笑：“抱歉……让你看到了这样的一面。”<br/>“我很高兴能看到艾黛尔贾特脆弱的一面，我想了解更多的你。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特耳朵尖又有些发红：“唔……贝、贝雷丝要准备回去了吗？很晚了……”<br/>眼下刚敲过半夜两点的钟声，按照小白猫规律的作息时间，早就应该睡熟了。<br/>“今晚我可以留下来吗？”至少此刻，贝雷丝不想放任艾黛尔贾特独自待着。<br/>小白猫尾巴上的毛又炸了起来：“留、留下来？！为什么？”<br/>“为了夜——”嘴被小白猫的爪子按住，贝雷丝笑了笑，看着她的眼里全是温柔的神色：“为了夜里可以给你暖被窝，不管怎么说今天还是挺冷的，我知道你有踢被子的毛病。”<br/>贝雷丝握住她的小爪子，爱不释手地捏了捏肉垫：“我不会夜袭艾黛尔贾特的。”<br/>至少今晚不会。<br/>小白猫最终还是妥协了，贝雷丝脱下外衣钻进了小白猫温暖的被窝。<br/>比起猫科动物，贝雷丝的体温偏凉，也不知道暖被窝这种借口是要哄谁。<br/>小白猫顺势钻进了贝雷丝的怀里，告诉自己反正今晚该抱的抱过了，该看到的丢人的一面也看到了，就当做是那家伙擅自闯入自己的领地的惩罚吧。<br/>如果真的算是惩罚的话。<br/>躺下之后，她们没有再说话。贝雷丝把小白猫珍爱地抱在怀里，眼睛却透过从窗户的玻璃看向远处的夜空。<br/>刚才在梦里，如果她没有听错，艾黛尔贾特喊的是“老师”吧？<br/>艾黛尔贾特一直都不愿意和大家一样用“老师”来称呼自己，为什么却在梦里喊出来了？<br/>还是说，梦里的那个“老师”另有其人呢？<br/>贝雷丝暂时不知道，也不愿去深究。<br/>就让时间给她最后的答案吧。<br/>“晚安，艾黛尔贾特。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 真实与虚假</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>贝雷丝究竟身处什么样的世界呢？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾黛尔贾特将一整包的野生百合花扔进身旁的垃圾桶里，然后抖了抖身上沾染的灰尘，舒了口气。<br/>黑鹫岛盛产百合花，再加上贝雷丝曾经顺手在后山洒下了一些种子，结果天长日久，整个后山都开遍了各种颜色的百合。不同色彩的百合生长在一起，平心而论还是挺好看的，可惜对需要开发后山的她和贝雷丝而言，就成了需要斩断的阻碍。<br/>这几天她都忙着和贝雷丝一起在后山施工，虽然服务处可以帮忙进行搬家、造坡、建桥等工程，但如果要推平山坡，挖开瀑布、河流什么的，就只能由她们自己动手了。<br/>艾黛尔贾特眯着眼睛抬起头，看向远处在山风中摇曳的百合花海，在心里叹了口气。<br/>也不知道一大片的野花，要到什么时候才能清理干净。<br/>“唔……”<br/>耳朵尖被冰凉的东西触碰了，让她整只猫一个激灵，尾巴上的毛全炸了起来。<br/>贝雷丝缩回手，用手指摸了摸手中还结着水雾的橘子汁，向她眨了眨眼。<br/>“真是的，不要捉弄我了，贝雷丝。”小白猫接过她递来的冰镇橘子汁，拉开拉环，仰着脖子狠狠地灌了一口：“你从哪里搞来的橘子汁，居然还是冰的？”<br/>贝雷丝指了指不远处的树下，那边静静躺着一个小型的冰箱：“我把冰箱带过来了，不过说来也奇怪，冰箱居然不需要电源也可以制冷吗……”<br/>“唔……自从来到这里，我就已经见怪不怪了。”小白猫几口喝完了橘子汁，然后将易拉罐准确地投进了垃圾桶里：“中场休息可以吗，我想回去换一身衣服，贝雷丝就在这里等我吧。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特说着不等贝雷丝说话，转身小步跑着下山了。<br/>贝雷丝慢慢喝着自己那罐橘子汁，若有所思地看着地上还未挖出来的橙色百合。<br/>是错觉吗，艾黛尔贾特看起来好像在逃避着什么。<br/>喝完橘子汁，又动手挖了两背包的花，小白猫还是没有回来。贝雷丝猜测她是不是被什么事绊住了，一时间没有了干活的动力。她慢悠悠地走向山坡上的树林，三两步爬上了树，在粗大的树杈间半躺了下来。<br/>要不趁机小睡一会儿吧，反正艾黛尔贾特看起来没有那么快回来。</p><p> </p><p>贝雷丝是被说话声吵醒的，眼皮很沉，怎么都张不开。迷迷糊糊间她听到有人在附近说话。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特大人似乎不在这里。”<br/>“大概是有事暂时离开了，老师也不见踪影。说起来，那件事准备得怎么样了？”<br/>“还需要三天时间，三天后，玛努艾拉老师就会过来，到时候我们就能对病情有更深入的了解。”<br/>“来到这里已经好几个月了，她看起来比之前要好得多，或许可以试着接受治疗了？”<br/>“不能莽撞，这是我们最后的希望，如果一步踏错，我们很有可能再也找不到救她的方法。”<br/>“可是……”<br/>“已经等了五年，不在乎多等几个月。”<br/>“你说得对，是我心急了。说起来多亏了汉尼曼老师和林哈尔特，才能想到用这种方法来治疗她。在这无忧无虑的小岛上的生活，几乎连我都要沉迷其中，不愿意回到现实了。”<br/>“嚯……这幅不思进取的模样，真希望让令尊好好看看。”<br/>“别别别，别告诉父亲大人。放心吧，真实和虚假我还是分得清的。我这么说，是担心她太过沉迷于小岛无忧无虑的世界，而不愿回到现实。如果是这样的话……无论是谁都帮不了她。”<br/>“呵呵呵呵呵……休息时间结束，该继续寻找艾黛尔贾特大人和老师了。”<br/>“啊，走吧。”<br/>脚步声伴随着话语远去，贝雷丝慢慢睁开了眼睛。<br/>真实和……虚假？</p><p> </p><p>贝雷丝在黄昏的树林中缓步前行，温暖的阳光透过枝丫的缝隙铺洒在林间的小路和草地上，整个林间仿佛被蒙上了一层淡淡的金光，是这阵子总是忙碌到夜晚的她难得一见的光景。如果是往常，她一定会驻足片刻，感受午后林间独有的气息，或是观察林中的小虫和动物，摆弄摆弄路边的野花。<br/>但她此刻却没有任何真实感。<br/>黑鹫岛的阳光似乎永远温暖而不灼人，无论她想穿什么样的衣服都不会觉得不适；树桩上的星天牛总是抓走一只，回头又会出现第二只；三月纷飞的樱花总是慢悠悠地飞舞，却能准确地出现在自己的面前，似乎在等待她来捕捉；明明是近海边，却能钓到矛尾鱼，皇带鱼之类的深海鱼类……<br/>这些在之前，她从未觉得不对劲过，就好像世界原本就是这样，没什么值得大惊小怪的。<br/>但现在细想开来……真的是这样吗？<br/>冰箱没有电源却可以制冷，黑玫瑰用金水壶浇灌居然可以长出金色玫瑰，浇过水的花朵早晨5点过后才会长出新的花来。<br/>不，浇水会增生新花这种事本身就很奇怪。<br/>黑鹫岛究竟是什么样的一个世界？她所忘记的过去，又是什么样的一个世界？<br/>虽然她什么都不记得了，但她总觉得，她所认知的世界，和这里是截然不同的。<br/>以及，菲尔迪南特所说的真实与虚假，又是什么意思？<br/>巨大的信息量让贝雷丝的思绪一片混乱，脑海中似乎闪过了什么画面，这一次她隐约能认出，那是一名少女。<br/>贝雷丝可以肯定自己没有见过这名少女，但心中却涌起莫名的熟悉感与怀念的情绪。<br/>这个人……<br/>“是谁？”<br/>太阳已经落山，黑夜正式来临。树林弥漫起了一层薄雾，在雾气的笼罩下，一个黑色的身影悄然出现在林深处。<br/>“我名为‘炎帝’，是将世界归还于其原有样貌之人。”炎帝的声音明显经过伪装，透着说不出的诡异，贝雷丝无法分辨出这究竟是谁的声音。<br/>薄雾稍稍散去一些的时候，贝雷丝勉强看出他的身形娇小，身上穿着密不透风的黑色盔甲，头上则戴着头盔，脸则被红白相间的面具所遮盖。<br/>真是谨慎啊，为了不让人认出自己，炎帝将自己全身上下都裹得严严实实。<br/>“是吗，你是来找我的？”<br/>“没错……贝雷丝，你不好奇世界原有的样貌是什么样的吗？”<br/>“不好奇。”<br/>那边沉默了一会儿，像是不知道该怎么接话。<br/>“你应该知道，以前的事，我什么都不记得了。所以世界原有的样子与我何干？是黑鹫岛的生活不够快乐吗？”<br/>“你就不想记起从前的事，从前的……人吗？哪怕一丁点……”<br/>贝雷丝背靠着树干，抬头像是在数着天上的星星。但她知道，只有这样才能帮助自己冷静下来，不至于被对方的话题牵着鼻子走：“如果以前的事和人真的这么重要，为什么我会忘记？”<br/>“如果真的有人对我很重要，为什么她不来找我呢？”<br/>“也许，”炎帝说道：“也许对方早已出现在你身边，只是你还无法察觉。”<br/>“如果她一直在我身边，我相信她能判断什么事、什么时候能对我说，我会耐心等待。”贝雷丝注视着炎帝：“黑鹫岛的生活我很满意，我希望能将这份快乐持续到永远。”<br/>“所以，请离我远一点。”<br/>对方没有说话，贝雷丝能察觉到他在面具下观察着自己。<br/>“真是毫不留情啊，贝雷丝……可你真的对过去一点都不好奇吗？”对方转身向树林深处走去：“我还会再来，希望到时候你能给我不同的答案。”<br/>炎帝离去后，贝雷丝又在原地站了一会儿，这才慢吞吞地走上前去。<br/>一串浅浅的脚印沿着小路向黑暗的树林深处延伸过去，虽然看不太清楚，但那分明是猫的脚印。<br/>对方的确谨慎到将自己武装到尾巴，但却忽略了一点。<br/>黑鹫岛的小动物，从来不穿鞋子。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 艾尔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>梦里的银发少女逐渐变得清晰，贝雷丝清晰地意识到，自己对她的感情是爱恋。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄昏时分，夕阳的余晖从窗口照进教室里，将重合在一起的两人的影子拉得老长。<br/>教室的门紧闭，所有人都已经离开了，只有她们还拥抱在一起。<br/>「这样真的好吗？」<br/>「您指的是什么？」<br/>「教师和学生，在无人的教室里做这种事。」<br/>她抬头亲吻了她的唇，不出所料，对方立刻张开了唇，迎接了她火热的舌头。<br/>眼前人明明全身上下都透露着愉悦，看着她的眼睛里也满是笑意，哪有有半点忧虑，说出这种话，多半是在逗自己吧。<br/>「老师觉得不妥的话，就推开我好了。」<br/>吻沿着唇角滑落到下巴、脖颈、锁骨，留下浅浅的红色印记，她的手按着她的肩膀，却没有丝毫推开的意思，反而勾着她的脖子将她压得更贴近自己。<br/>「明明是老师先引诱我的，现在倒是想起为人师表的事了吗？」<br/>「因为艾尔太可爱了，所以没有办法。」<br/>「甜言蜜语满分呢，老师。」<br/>「所以艾尔到底什么时候才愿意直接喊我的名字。」<br/>「唔……喊老师不好吗？」<br/>「这种时候，艾尔真的有把我当做老师吗。」<br/>她隔着衣服握住她侵入制服衬衣下的手。<br/>「时间差不多了，该回去了。」<br/>「唔，老师……」<br/>她不情不愿地拖长了声音，嗓音里揉着几分撒娇的意味，惹得对方低头在她唇角啄吻了几下。<br/>「不是艾尔说晚上要开家族会议，不能迟到的吗？」<br/>「我知道了，老师。」<br/>她眷恋地摩挲她光滑温暖的肌肤，又过了一会儿才缩回手，为她整理好衣服，拉好领子，最后，在她脸上落下一个亲吻。<br/>「我们走吧，老师。」<br/>两人一前一后离开教室，她反手关上门，上了锁。见对方还是有些闷闷不乐，她笑了笑。<br/>「明天晚上，到我家来好吗？」<br/>她眼睛亮了亮。<br/>「真的可以吗，老师？」<br/>「我说过，希望你把我的家当成自己的家，不是给过你备用钥匙了吗？」<br/>「嗯、嗯，那明天下课后，老师在老地方等我。」<br/>她想着明天是对方的生日，这还是两人在一起后，第一次给她过生日，自己一定要将准备已久的礼物送出去才行。<br/>到那时候，如果她真的希望自己喊她的名字的话……</p><p>“老师？喂，老师？”<br/>贝雷丝回过神来，就听到库罗德在喊她：“嚯啦，你的鲟鱼要跑了哦。”<br/>贝雷丝下意识一提竿，一只鲑鱼正咬着钩活力十足地挣扎着。<br/>“哦呀，又是鲑鱼吗？”金鹿岛的小鹿瞥了脑袋旁慢慢一桶的鲑鱼一眼：“老师在入海口站了大概有两个小时了吧？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“一条鲟鱼也没钓着结果还发起呆来了？”<br/>“……库罗德，你为什么要倒立着对我说话？”如果贝雷丝今天穿的是裙子，她可能已经把这头油腔滑调的鹿给扔进海里了。<br/>“啊哈哈哈哈……只是心血来潮想练练倒立。”库罗德轻巧地后空翻，稳稳地站直了身子：“所以说，老师有什么心事，可以说出来听听吗？”<br/>“或者说，老师在躲着谁吗？”<br/>“……你怎么知道？”<br/>“哦呀，看来是被我说中了。毕竟老师已经好久没有来过金鹿岛了，听说你和你们岛的小白猫打得火热，哪里舍得扔下她孤身来我们岛。”<br/>贝雷丝沉默了一会儿，面无表情地收起了鱼竿：“只是最近总是做奇怪的梦，心情平静不下来，所以想找个地方冷静一下。”<br/>“老师怎么不去青狮子岛？”<br/>“艾黛尔贾特不喜欢我去青狮子岛。”<br/>“啧。”库罗德露出一个牙酸的表情：“老师这就打算走了吗？”<br/>“我受莉丝缇亚所托，到金鹿岛的博物馆拿一些东西回去。”贝雷丝整理着钓鱼道具：“你就这么放任她待在黑鹫岛吗？”<br/>“啊哈哈哈，我觉得她待在黑鹫岛也挺好的，有时候连我都觉得她就是黑鹫岛的居民呢。”库罗德抱着后脑勺浑然不在意的样子。<br/>贝雷丝点了点头，扛起鱼竿，把鲑鱼倒回海里，就准备离开。<br/>“喂，老师。”<br/>库罗德突然叫住了贝雷丝。<br/>“有时候你会不会觉得，自己所在的世界并不是真实的，虽然周围的人都告诉你没问题，但自己却没有真实感。”<br/>“就好像清楚地知道自己在做一场梦，却怎么也醒不过来。”<br/>贝雷丝微微睁大了眼睛，看着神情复杂的库罗德。过了一会儿，他笑了起来：“——是说我最近看了这样的小说，老师有兴趣的话，要不要我借给你？”<br/>“……”<br/>“不过，如果老师真的在这样的世界里又会怎么样呢？”<br/>“这个世界没有烦恼与痛苦，一切都很美好与快乐。如果醒来，也许世界并不是那么美好，但却有你的亲人与恋人在等着你。”<br/>“你会怎么选择呢，老师？”</p><p> </p><p>走出机场的时候，小白猫已经在码头等待她了。贝雷丝不知道她等了自己多久，但下一瞬间，她情不自禁地快步上前，将艾黛尔贾特拥在怀中。<br/>最近她越来越频繁地做梦，梦中总是有一名银发少女，她称她为“艾尔”。她们之间的关系似乎是师生，但却跨越了师生之间的界限，或者称之为“恋人”更加合适。<br/>梦中的两人十分亲密，只要看到她，贝雷丝就会从心底感受到喜悦与爱恋。<br/>她究竟是谁……她是真实存在的吗？自己失落的、关于过去的记忆中会有她的存在吗？<br/>可如果她真的是自己曾经的恋人……为什么她一直没有来找过自己呢？<br/>还是说……<br/>她低头看着小白猫颤动着的耳朵，胸口一阵发闷。<br/>艾黛尔贾特和艾尔，究竟有什么关系呢？</p><p> </p><p>吃过晚饭后，小白猫慵懒地趴在贝雷丝的腿上，也许是因为分开了将近一天的缘故，她乖顺地任由她抚摩着自己背脊上的猫，时不时舒服地伸个懒腰。<br/>最近她的生活不平静到让她无法再沉浸于无忧无虑的无人岛生活，周围的一切和各怀目的朋友们都在有意无意地提醒她：也许这并不是你应该在的世界。<br/>但就算这只是一个虚假的世界，她也不想起来。<br/>她不知道另一个世界是什么样的，也不知道自己失去的记忆究竟是什么。她只知道自己孤身一人，没有记忆、没有过去，没有任何人来认领她，也没有任何人告诉她自己究竟在哪里，为什么会在这里。<br/>既然你们什么都不愿意说，既然你们放任没有记忆的我前往陌生的无人岛，那你们何必再要求我回到原来的世界呢？<br/>但梦中越来越清晰的少女让她渐渐改变了想法，在梦里，她清晰地感受到自己对她的爱恋，也相信自己承受了同样的爱意。<br/>那种胸口悸动的感觉，让她想要深究下去，她想要知道少女究竟是谁，她在自己的过去扮演了什么样的角色……为什么，直到现在还没有来找过她？<br/>“唔、贝雷丝……”<br/>小白猫突如其来的低呼让她清醒过来，原来她不小心握住了小白猫的尾巴，让敏感的她不由自主发出了抗议声。<br/>贝雷丝却没有放开手，反而低下头，用下巴轻蹭着小白猫的头顶，指尖用轻柔的力道捏着她的尾巴根，分散着她的注意力。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特为什么一直坚持叫我贝雷丝呢？”<br/>“嗯……因为贝雷丝就叫贝雷丝。”<br/>“可是黑鹫岛的大家都喜欢叫我老师，我以为艾黛尔贾特也会这么叫。”也许是她揉捏的力道太舒服，小白猫的尾巴不由自主地缠在了她的手臂上，耳朵惬意地轻抖着，脑袋埋在她怀里，深深呼吸着：“而且总觉得，艾黛尔贾特曾经也这么叫过我……是错觉吗？”<br/>“……不想和大家一样，贝雷丝对我来说就是贝雷丝。”艾黛尔贾特在她怀里蹭了蹭脑袋，鼻尖突然探进衣服里闻了闻：“贝雷丝的衣服上熏了什么香吗？闻起来好舒服。”<br/>“嗯？啊……那个啊……”<br/>贝雷丝摸了摸贴身口袋，里边装着一个小小的香囊，是从库罗德那里拿到的。<br/>今天离开金鹿岛之前，她不知为什么说起艾黛尔贾特最近都被噩梦所困扰，睡得很不安稳。于是库罗德丢给她一个香囊，说里边装着一种叫“猫薄荷”的东西，可以帮助猫猫放松心情，镇定心神。她本来打算在小白猫回去前送给她，没想到她自己闻出来了。<br/>她不知道自己是怎么想的，迟疑了一会儿，没有将香囊拿出来，小白猫已经整只猫往她怀里蹭了过来，脑袋不停地蹭啊蹭的，让她有些心猿意马。<br/>“唔……贝雷丝……”艾黛尔贾特的声音又绵又软，既透着慵懒，又杂糅了几分欢畅。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特……？”<br/>小白猫哼哼了一声，没有回应。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特。”<br/>小白猫的尾巴在她的手臂上滑动缠绕着，没有说话。<br/>“艾尔？”<br/>小白猫的耳朵似乎颤动了一下，模模糊糊地应了一声。<br/>贝雷丝一手揉捏着她的尾巴，一手轻撸着她的背，又唤了一声：“艾尔。”<br/>怀里似乎有什么声音传了出来，她低头贴近小白猫，这回她终于听清了。<br/>艾黛尔贾特说的是。<br/>“老师。”<br/>贝雷丝神情平静地坐直了身子，垂下的眼皮掩盖了她眼眸中的深思。她以小白猫喜欢的方式抚摸着她，直到她在自己怀中沉沉睡去。<br/>艾黛尔贾特，艾尔。<br/>贝雷丝，老师。<br/>哪个才是真实的你？<br/>哪个才是真实的我？</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 觉悟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>贝雷丝的生日即将到来，与此同时玛努艾拉歌姬也答应了前来黑鹫岛的演出，为此黑鹫岛必须忙碌起来了。<br/>在此之前，贝雷丝与炎帝喵见了一面。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「通知各位岛民：<br/>下周是贝雷丝的生日，虽然早了点，还是要提前祝贺生日快乐！<br/>到时候会举办小型庆祝会，希望大家都能到场。<br/>多洛缇雅」</p><p>贝雷丝在公告栏前仔细阅读了一遍关于自己生日的公告，脸上却没有什么表情。<br/>明明是应该感到开心的事，她的心中却隐约有着说不上来的慌乱与恐惧。<br/>如果没有人知道她的生日就好了，如果她的生日永远不要到来就好了……<br/>她不由自主伸出手，想要撕掉那张关于生日的通知。<br/>“老、老师……”<br/>她停下手，回头看向躲在扶桑花灌木后面的紫色小兔子贝尔娜提塔。这孩子是她从无人岛上领回来的，除了相遇的那天战战兢兢地和她搭话，以及搬到岛上那天自己和她打招呼，她发着抖回应外，贝雷丝几乎很少在户外看到她。<br/>“有什么事吗，贝尔娜提塔？”<br/>“咿——对不起，贝尔、贝尔不是故意的！”<br/>“贝尔娜提塔，我没有责问你的意思，冷静一点。”<br/>贝雷丝蹲在灌木丛面前，和兔子紫色的眼睛对视，一人一兔大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，贝尔娜提塔捂住了自己的眼睛。<br/>“贝尔娜提塔遇到了什么麻烦吗？”贝雷丝安抚地揉着她头顶的绒毛，尽量让自己的声音听起来温柔一些：“无论发生什么事，都可以跟我说。”<br/>“呜……老师、老师还是和以前一样温柔，贝尔、贝尔最喜欢老师了。”<br/>“……以前？”<br/>“以前贝尔上学的时候迷路了，是老师把我送到了教室。贝尔被人欺负，也是老师帮我教训了他们。所以……”小兔子的眼睛在指缝间注视着贝雷丝：“贝尔真的很喜欢有老师在的世界。”<br/>“贝尔娜提塔……”<br/>“所、所以，老师一定要加油，贝尔相信老师什么都能做得到！”小兔子握了一下拳，耳朵随即耷拉了下来：“还有，生日快乐，老师……贝尔可以不去下周的生日派对吗？”<br/>“不、可、以、哦。”<br/>身后突如其来的声音吓得小兔子一下子蹦得老高，孔雀漂亮地接住了小兔子，笑眯眯地揉了揉她的耳朵，向贝雷丝道：“我还有事要找这孩子，就先走一步了。”<br/>贝雷丝目送多洛缇雅拉着贝尔娜提塔走远，回身看向那张生日的通知公告，犹豫了一会儿，最终还是没有将它撕下来。<br/>她拿起笔在空白的公告上写了几行字，将之贴在了公告栏的最上方。</p><p> </p><p>黑色盔甲的小猫到来的时候，贝雷丝正靠坐在树下看书。<br/>书是从库罗德那里借来的，讲述一个人从有记忆以来，就生活在一个由谎言与虚假构成的世界里，身边的所有人都是因他的存在的演员，整个世界只有他一个人是真实的。<br/>可是当一个人和身边所有人都不一样的时候，他还算得上是真实的吗？到那时候究竟谁才是真实，谁才是虚假呢？<br/>当她看到主人公渐渐意识到自己所在的世界并不是真实的时候，炎帝到来了。<br/>“回心转意了吗，贝雷丝。”炎帝猫叉着腰，警觉地和她保持了一定的距离。<br/>“只是突然对你所说的‘世界原有的样貌’有了兴趣，你愿意对我说说吗？”贝雷丝的声音很温和，一点都没有上回见面时的冷漠。<br/>炎帝猫狐疑地瞥了她一眼，慢吞吞地走近：“是什么改变了你的心意？”<br/>“最近，我频繁地做着一个梦。”贝雷丝拍了拍身旁的位置，炎帝猫犹豫了一会儿，在离她几步远的另一棵树下坐下：“梦里有一个银发少女……我和她的关系很亲密，我想知道那究竟只是我的梦，还是真实存在的人。如果是真实的，她和我，究竟是什么关系。”<br/>炎帝猫沉默着，贝雷丝能听到她盔甲的间隙中传来轻微的响声，就好像在颤抖一样。<br/>“如果我说是……你会怎么办？”<br/>“我不知道该怎么办。”贝雷丝苦笑起来：“我连自己是谁，究竟在哪里都不知道。”<br/>“我所在的一切都是真实的吗？我的过去又是怎么样的，如果离开黑鹫岛，我能回到原来的世界吗？”<br/>“你……你想回到原来的世界了吗？！”炎帝猫的声音里充满了急切，甚至连漏出了几分原有的声线，但两人都不在乎。<br/>“我很害怕。离开这里，一切都是未知的，我的内心也在逃避着过去，直觉告诉我，找回记忆，并不是一件好事。如果继续留在黑鹫岛上，至少我还有艾黛尔贾特和大家。”<br/>“他们会一直陪伴着我的对吧？”<br/>炎帝猫没有说话。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特，会一直陪伴着我的……对吧？”<br/>“就算一切都是虚假的，你也不在乎吗？”<br/>“就算是虚假的……我也被大家需要着。在另一个世界，会有人需要我吗？”<br/>“有。”<br/>炎帝猫沉默了很长时间，长到贝雷丝的眼睛慢慢失去的光彩。<br/>“有人需要着你，”炎帝猫缓缓地道：“她……和很多人，都在日夜期盼着你回去。”<br/>“是吗，我知道了。”贝雷丝闭着眼睛微笑着：“我该怎么做？”<br/>“还原世界所需要做出的牺牲，你有所觉悟吗？”</p><p>“啊啦，老师，总算找到你了。”<br/>从后山的树林出来时，多洛缇雅就等在她回家的必经之路上。<br/>“有什么事吗？”<br/>“我有一个好消息和一个小麻烦要说，您想先听哪一个呢？”<br/>等了一会儿，见贝雷丝面无表情地看着她，多洛缇雅泄气地咬了咬嘴唇：“还是一样无趣呢，老师。好吧，我就不卖关子了。好消息是，经过多日的改造，黑鹫岛的风光已经有了一定的知名度，玛努艾拉答应了我发出的邀请，决定在下周，也就是老师生日的时候过来举办演唱会。”<br/>又是生日。<br/>贝雷丝心脏毫无来由地紧缩了一下，她勉强自己镇定下来：“小麻烦是指？”<br/>“玛努艾拉小姐是全世界知名的歌姬，所以只有我们黑鹫岛的居民做观众是不够的，必须想办法从别的岛上邀请到更多的居民来参加演唱会。”<br/>“我要说的就是这些，因为我和大家还要忙着准备演唱会的事宜，邀请观众的事就交给老师了。”多洛缇雅眨了眨眼：“相信到时候，一定会让老师度过一个终身难忘的生日派对的。”<br/>多洛缇雅离开后，她在路边一动不动地站着，直到黄昏来临，太阳落山，小白猫从家的方向走过来迎接她。<br/>“贝雷丝！”<br/>“唔？艾黛尔吉特。”小白猫扑进怀里的动作让她回过神来，下意识地抱住了她温暖的身体。<br/>心中蓦地涌起熟悉的感觉，就好像她无数次在梦中做过一样。<br/>“你这么久没有回来，我以为你不见了……”<br/>“我就在黑鹫岛上，哪里也不会去。”贝雷丝轻抚着她的头上的长毛，心中却想起今天炎帝猫对她说的话来。<br/>“嗯……”小白猫像是才发现自己撒娇似的钻在对方怀里，耳尖不由红了起来，不好意思地站直了身子：“已经这个时间了，我们去吃晚饭吧。”<br/>“好，今晚是艾黛尔贾特做的饭吗？”<br/>“唔……你明知道我不怎么擅长料理，让我做饭，还不如让我挥舞剑与斧头呢。”<br/>“擅长剑与斧头也很了不起。”<br/>“感谢夸奖，贝雷丝老师~”<br/>修伯特悄无声息地落在树枝上，在昏黄的夕阳余晖下注视着两人远去。<br/>“那个日子很快就要到来，艾黛尔贾特大人，老师，你们是否已经做好了准备？”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 希望与恐惧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>生日一天一天来临，贝雷丝的梦魇也越来越清晰。<br/>关于她的虚假与真实，关于“那一天”发生的事情。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>印象中她总是一个人蜷缩在阴暗客厅的沙发上，不断地等待着。<br/>从天黑等到天亮，又从天亮等到天黑。<br/>有时候半夜醒过来，会发现父亲在黑暗中注视着自己，却叹着气什么也没有说。更多时候，她见不到自己的父亲，偶尔会有一位叔叔过来探望她，但没待多久就会离开。<br/>她已经习惯一个人度过大部分的时光，以及每一个生日。<br/>记忆中的生日她总是自己一个人度过，回到家，关上灯，在黑暗中对着空旷的客厅，对自己说一句生日快乐，就算是庆祝生日了。<br/>成年的生日，叔叔特地为自己布置了客厅和庆祝的蛋糕美食，但最终父亲还是没有出现，就连说好要为自己庆祝生日的叔叔也一如既往地缺席了。<br/>最终她默默地一个人吃完了整个蛋糕，把客厅收拾回原样，像小时候那样蜷缩在沙发上，一直等到了天亮，迎来了自己成年后的第一个早晨。<br/>所以她并没有告诉恋人这是自己的21岁生日，也许把这一天当做普通的日子度过的话，就不会抱有太大的希望，因而也不会收获对应的失望。<br/>离学生下课还有一段时间，今天她的授课提早结束了，所以她前往超市购买了许多食材，打算晚上为恋人做一顿丰盛的晚餐。<br/>从超市出来的时候，已经是下课的时间了。她提着东西站在路口，等待着恋人的到来。<br/>十分钟、二十分钟、半个小时、一个小时……<br/>天色渐渐暗了下来，但恋人始终没有出现。<br/>是被学生会的工作拖住了，还是……<br/>两个小时过去了，她一动不动地靠在路灯旁，心却意外地平静，像是早就料到了一切。<br/>特殊的铃声响起，她睁开眼，注视着手机屏幕上属于恋人的头像，却没有划开手机。铃声停了一会儿，又响了起来，直到第三次，她才接了起来。<br/>「抱歉，老师……」</p><p> </p><p>贝雷丝睁开眼睛，缓了好一会儿，才确定惊醒自己的是门口传来的敲门声。<br/>她起身打开门，门外站着紫色的小兔子贝尔娜提塔，看到她出现，小兔子颤抖了一下。<br/>「老、老师……」<br/>「有什么事吗，贝尔娜提塔？」<br/>「老、老师……有一件事，我不知道该怎么说。呜……我这几天其实都在烦恼，感觉……是不是应该搬离黑鹫岛了。」<br/>「……」<br/>「当、当然不是因为我讨厌黑鹫岛，相反，我很喜欢大家，大家都对我很好。但是我总觉得，我不应该沉溺于大家的迁就中，也许我应该离开黑鹫岛，追求真正的成长。」<br/>「老师是怎么想的呢？」<br/>「……」<br/>「如果这是你所希望的话……我不会阻止你。」<br/>小兔子感激地向贝雷丝点点头，像是解决了什么麻烦事一样长长松了口气，蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。贝雷丝站在门口向她离去的方向眺望，原本应该是居民区的地方，已经没剩下几间房子了，有的还在拆迁中。<br/>她想起来了。<br/>黑鹫岛的小动物们已经陆续提出了搬家的请求，一个又一个地离开了这里。<br/>修伯特，菲尔迪南特，卡斯帕尔，多洛缇雅，佩托拉……现在，就连贝尔娜提塔也准备离开了。<br/>她的心情出乎意料地平静，仿佛一切都在意料之中。<br/>她身边的人，总会一个一个地离开她，每个人都有自己的世界，而她不在那些世界中……没有人需要她。<br/>「老师。」<br/>回过头时，艾黛尔贾特不知什么时候来到了她身边。<br/>「艾黛尔贾特，你会一直陪着我吗？」<br/>「抱歉，老师……」<br/>够了，她不要再听下去了。<br/>她回头走进了屋子，关上门，抱着头蹲了下来。<br/>连艾黛尔贾特也会离开，没有人需要她，没有人需要她……</p><p> </p><p>“贝雷丝、贝雷丝……”<br/>有人轻抚着她的头发，温柔地呼唤着她的名字。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特，你也会离开我吗？”黑暗中，她的声音听起来十分虚弱与绝望。<br/>“我不会离开你的，贝雷丝。无论你选择留在哪里，我都会陪着你。”<br/>黑暗中再也没有听到回应，艾黛尔贾特感到贝雷丝握住了她的手，紧紧地。<br/>“睡吧，贝雷丝，我就在这里，不会再做噩梦了。”她低下头轻吻着贝雷丝的额头，声音低沉，仿佛告诉贝雷丝，又像是在说给自己听：“我再也不会留下你一个人了。”</p><p> </p><p>贝雷丝一整天都坐在屋外的圆木凳子上，默默看着远处居民区的小动物们四处活动。<br/>乌鸦修伯特扑腾着翅膀从空中掠过，时不时停在树上眺望着远方；白马菲尔迪南特在林中漫步着，偶尔抬头嘲笑修伯特一句，然后被毒舌的乌鸦呛得低头生闷气；多洛缇雅和佩托拉手挽着手走在林间的小路上，手里的小篮子里放着许多路边采摘的浆果与蘑菇；卡斯帕尔小跑着从远处经过，向邻居们挥着手，中气十足地打着招呼；小兔子贝尔娜提塔打开房间门张望着，然后在卡斯帕尔经过的时候，吓得合上门。过了一会儿，窗口探出了紫色的耳朵和小脑袋，向外面窥视着。<br/>黑鹫岛和平常一样，安详而宁静，让人想这样永远地待下去。<br/>但贝雷丝却没有任何真实感。<br/>这里的一切都是虚假的，但如果她忘记这一切，继续留在这里，也许虚假就会成为真实。<br/>同样的，她也会失去另一个世界她所魂牵梦萦的一切。<br/>炎帝猫的话，她究竟应不应该相信？她真的要放弃黑鹫岛虚假但快乐的一切，重新回到她没有记忆、也许充满了痛苦的世界吗？<br/>“贝雷丝。”<br/>一杯热气腾腾的牛奶递到了她的面前，她愣愣地抬头看向穿着红色小围裙的小白猫，对方微微一笑：“最近你总是睡不安稳的样子，所以给你泡了热牛奶。咖啡暂时不许喝了，等你能睡好觉的时候才能解禁。”<br/>“我知道了。”贝雷丝把牛奶放在一边的圆木桌上，向小白猫伸出了手。<br/>艾黛尔贾特耳朵红了红，犹豫了一会儿，还是解开了围裙，钻进贝雷丝的怀里。最近的贝雷丝总是很沉默寡言，虽然她什么也不说，但艾黛尔贾特知道，她需要自己的拥抱。<br/>贝雷丝轻抚着小白猫的脑袋，指尖顺着她雪白的长毛从背脊滑下，握住了她的尾巴，轻轻揉捏着。<br/>“唔……”小白猫敏感地颤抖了一下，把脸埋进了贝雷丝的怀里。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特喜欢我吗？”<br/>“……诶？”面对她突如其来的询问，小白猫的耳朵尖红了起来，她抬头看了她一眼，又迅速将头埋了回去：“怎、这么突然说这些……”<br/>贝雷丝笑了笑，自顾自地道：“我很喜欢艾黛尔贾特。”<br/>“我喜欢黑鹫岛，喜欢我们亲手搭建的村子，喜欢所有居民……但这些喜欢和艾黛尔贾特不一样。”<br/>“如果这一切都是一场梦，只要梦里有艾黛尔贾特，我宁愿永远沉睡在梦里。”<br/>“可如果醒来，能看到真正的艾黛尔贾特……不知道为什么，我有些开心，也有些难过。”<br/>“贝雷丝……”<br/>“最近我总是做着关于从前的梦，梦里也有一个艾黛尔贾特。”<br/>“我很喜欢她……不，是爱着她。”<br/>“贝雷丝……”<br/>“明明梦里的场景让人感到很甜蜜，可是每次回想起来，都让我觉得有些悲伤。”<br/>“我和她是什么关系？她也喜欢着我吗？她……需要我吗？”<br/>“贝雷丝。”<br/>小白猫捧住了她的脸，一瞬不瞬地注视着她。紫罗兰色的漂亮眼睛就像深邃的星空，让她的心慢慢平静了下来。<br/>“她爱着你，她需要你，她一直在等你回去。”她抬头舔吻了她的唇角，轻声说道：“可以相信我一次吗，贝雷丝？”<br/>“这一回，她一定不会再丢下你一个人，她会一直陪着你。”<br/>“请你聆听她的声音，她一直在呼唤着你。”<br/>「请睁开眼睛，老师。」</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 割舍不下的一切</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>黑鹫岛的一切，都让贝雷丝难以割舍。<br/>第二天就是约定的日子，但她希望时间过得再慢一些。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“参加老师的生日宴会？没问题啊。”库罗德反手抱着自己脑袋上的两根鹿角，笑眯眯地答应了：“我们金鹿岛的其他居民也没有问题，一定会在当天到场的。据说当天还会有歌姬玛努艾拉小姐来开演唱会？哈哈哈哈哈……洛廉兹那家伙可是期待已久了。”<br/>“既然如此，我们青狮子岛的居民也会如期前往。”正巧在金鹿岛上拜访的、来自青狮子岛的帝弥托利彬彬有礼地道：“对了，姐……艾黛尔贾特最近还好吗？”<br/>“艾黛尔贾特很好，黑鹫岛的大家都很好……帝弥托利认识艾黛尔贾特吗？”<br/>“啊……上岛之前姑且算是认识。”<br/>“是吗，”贝雷丝的眸光有些暗淡：“总觉得大家从前似乎都认识，也许只有我什么都不知道吧。”<br/>帝弥托利与库罗德对望了一眼，犹豫片刻：“老师……您或许应该更相信艾黛尔贾特，更相信大家一些。”<br/>“也许这样说有些自大，但我们每个人都很信赖着您，我们每个人，都‘需要’您。”<br/>贝雷丝沉默了一会儿，嘴角弯了弯，露出一个真真切切的笑容：“我知道了，谢谢你们。”<br/>金鹿岛的上空，密集的乌云慢慢散开，金色的阳光洒在秋日金黄的草叶上。<br/>迎着阳光走上码头，贝雷丝深吸了一口气，压抑在心中多日的阴霾稍稍得到了纾解。<br/>召集人手的任务已经完成，接下来，她也该回到黑鹫岛好好布置一番，来迎接玛努艾拉歌姬的演唱会，以及……那个日子了。</p><p> </p><p>艾黛尔贾特站在山坡上，居高临下地将整个黑鹫岛尽收眼底。<br/>远处河对岸的广场上，小动物们正在快乐地忙碌着，为即将到来的贝雷丝的生日，以及玛努艾拉歌姬的演唱会而布置着会场。<br/>“这样一来，就终于能为那位阁下好好庆生了吧。”乌鸦修伯特扑扇着翅膀停在她身旁的树上。<br/>“这一天已经迟到了五年，这一回，我一定会寸步不离地陪在老师的身边。”<br/>“艾黛尔贾特大人……恕我直言，那件事并不是您的错，您无须自责至今。”<br/>“是我让老师当初选择了我，是我没有如期赴约，是我的存在，让老师招来了杀身之祸……这些我都难辞其咎。”<br/>“即便如此，那位阁下本人也一定不愿责怪您。”<br/>“嗯……我知道的，自责是不会带来任何益处的。”艾黛尔贾特闭上眼睛，隐藏了那双漂亮的紫罗兰中的情绪：“止步不前的话……是不行的，就算老师知道了，也会责怪我的吧。”<br/>修伯特静静地陪伴着她，直到太阳渐渐偏西，从金鹿岛回来的水上飞机降落在机场码头。<br/>“明天就是最后的期限了。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“如果那位阁下最终选择留下，您打算怎么办？”<br/>“在这个虚假的世界里的贝雷丝，并不是真正的老师，只是她心中软弱与逃避的部分。”艾黛尔贾特慢慢握紧了拳：“……没有如果。”<br/>“我，还有大家，我们一定会把老师带回去。”</p><p> </p><p>“还不睡吗？”<br/>贝雷丝从小屋前的花园走过时，艾黛尔贾特正好打开了门，向她打了个招呼。<br/>“睡不着，艾黛尔贾特可以陪我走走吗？”<br/>小白猫顺从地点点头，来到她身边，两人并肩沿着小路走向海边。<br/>远处广场上持续了一整天的喧闹声已经停歇了，只有五彩斑斓的灯光还静静地闪烁着。<br/>“明天就是我的生日了。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“不知道为什么，总是希望时间过得再慢一些。”贝雷丝握着小白猫的爪子，她没有挣扎，任由她揉捏着自己粉色的小肉垫：“不过我知道，无论如何，明天都会到来。所以我并不是因为逃避，而是因为不舍。”<br/>“在黑鹫岛，和艾黛尔贾特在一起的每一天都让我感到快乐。仔细回想起来，从我有记忆的第一天起，艾黛尔贾特就陪伴在我身边了……”<br/>对于梦中的那个艾黛尔贾特，贝雷丝的感情是爱恋；对于眼前的小白猫，她的感情同样是喜爱。<br/>是小白猫充实着她在黑鹫岛上的每一天，是她在自己失去目标，止步不前的时候拉着自己前行。她想要一直留在黑鹫岛上，和小白猫还有所有黑鹫岛的居民在一起……但她知道这是不可以的。<br/>另一个艾黛尔贾特在等着她，如果她就此停滞的话，也许她终有一天会放开她的手，独自离开。<br/>到那时候，她会再次失去所有，重新沉沦于黑暗中。<br/>但握住她的手，意味着割舍下这个世界的一切。<br/>快乐，单纯，无忧无虑；黑鹫岛，邻居们，艾黛尔贾特。<br/>只有她下定决定放弃这一切的时候，才能从虚假的世界中醒来。<br/>而如果放弃了所有，她依旧被困于此的话，她将失去一切。<br/>这是一场倾尽一切的豪赌。<br/>她真的可以相信炎帝猫……不，艾黛尔贾特所说的一切吗？<br/>“在和贝雷丝一起生活的这半年里，我收获了很多东西。”艾黛尔贾特与贝雷丝漫步于星光下的海滩：“贝雷丝对我展示的，是在另一个世界的我只能窥见少许的真面目。”<br/>“从前的我从来不知道贝雷丝喜欢做手工，喜欢钓鱼，喜欢午后铺满温暖阳光的森林，喜欢晴朗天空下的大海，喜欢自由。”<br/>“我想要了解更多关于贝雷丝的事，但不是以现在的身份与形态，而是真实的我，真实的艾黛尔贾特。”<br/>“就算是这样怯弱、自私、逃避着的我，你也想要了解吗？”<br/>“就算是这样的贝雷丝，我也最喜欢了。所以，”艾黛尔贾特停下脚步，转过身，踮起脚尖在贝雷丝的唇角落下一个轻吻：“相信我好吗，我再也不会丢下你一个人了。下一个五年，再下一个五年……无论多少个五年，我都会陪在你身边。”<br/>“我……相信艾黛尔贾特。”<br/>听到她明确地说出了信任的话语，艾黛尔贾特终于长长舒了口气，靠进了贝雷丝的怀里。<br/>贝雷丝在海边的长椅上坐下，让小白猫躺在自己的大腿上，指尖用她最喜欢的方式挠着她的下巴，时不时揉捏她的耳朵。<br/>“可惜我到现在还是没有办法全部想起来……在另一个世界，我们究竟是什么样的关系？”<br/>“唔……等贝雷丝醒过来就知道了。”小白猫的耳朵尖有些发红，掩饰般地把脸埋进了贝雷丝的小腹处。<br/>“我曾经在梦中见过我们相处的场景，那是一个空旷无人的教室，我们拥抱着、亲吻着彼此，还诉说着暧昧的话语。”<br/>小白猫的耳朵抖了抖，耳朵尖红得更厉害了。<br/>“是恋人吗？我突然有些好奇，我们之间究竟发展到什么程度了。”贝雷丝一边玩弄着小白猫的耳朵，一边握住了她的尾巴，有一下没一下地按揉着。<br/>曾几何时，对小白猫为所欲为是她的梦想。现在她却可以对艾黛尔贾特做任何事——除了人不可以也不应该做的那些奇怪的事。<br/>“这、这种事……想不起来就算了。”<br/>“哼~也对，等我找回所有记忆，再好好谈谈吧。”<br/>她低头抱住了小白猫，将脸埋在她肚子柔软的毛处，用力吸着气。艾黛尔贾特身上总是带着她特别熟悉又喜爱的香气，每次走过她身边时，都忍不住想要停下脚步。从肚子上呼吸的话，香气就变得更加浓烈。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特好香。”<br/>“呜……贝雷丝……”<br/>艾黛尔贾特不知为何发出了悲鸣，爪子无力地推搡着她的脑袋想要让她远离自己。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特？”<br/>“你究竟是喜欢猫，还是喜欢我？”小白猫将她的脑袋推远了一些，义正言辞地问道。<br/>“有什么区别吗？”反正黑鹫岛只有这一只猫猫。<br/>“我并不是真正的猫猫，所以如果你喜欢的是猫，就要让你失望了。”艾黛尔贾特早就发现这家伙从一开始就馋自己馋得要命，不经意间就将铲屎官的嘴脸表露无遗。<br/>“……诶？”<br/>“你馋的果然是猫猫。”小白猫赌气爬起身，坐在了长椅的另一边，转头不去看她。<br/>贝雷丝蹭过来从后面抱住了小白猫，脸颊在她脸上磨蹭着，将她整只猫圈在了自己怀里。<br/>“无论是什么样的你我都喜欢，小白猫，艾黛尔贾特……炎帝。”她把玩着小白猫的一对小爪子，爱不释手地捏着小肉垫，过了许久，遗憾地叹了口气：“但果然还是很舍不得猫猫形态的艾黛尔贾特呢。”<br/>“贝雷丝——”<br/>一人一猫玩闹了一会儿，远处传来午夜的钟声。她们静静听着钟声响过12下，悠悠地随着海风传向远方。<br/>“12点了呢。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>贝雷丝将她抱得更紧了，下巴搁在她的头顶上，沉默了一会儿，喃喃地道：“会不会明天睁开眼，艾黛尔贾特就不见了？”<br/>“我会一直陪着你的。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>贝雷丝闭上眼，睡意慢慢侵袭上来，让她的意识逐渐迷糊。<br/>朦胧中，她感到艾黛尔贾特在她的下巴上啄吻了一下，然后将脑袋靠在她的怀中。<br/>“生日快乐，贝雷丝。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 离别与重逢的生日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>与黑鹫岛离别的日子终于到来，打破一切幻想之后，贝雷丝看到的又是什么呢？<br/>“请睁开眼睛吧，贝雷丝。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“生日快乐，老师——”<br/>刚打开门，菲尔迪南特、卡斯帕尔、多洛缇雅等就围了上来。他们手中拿着喷射用的彩带和各种花束、玩具喇叭，身上穿着五花八门的礼服，每张脸上都带着真诚热情的笑容。<br/>贝雷丝愣愣地看着他们，一时间不知道该如何反应。<br/>贝雷丝的反馈超出了预期，小动物们你看我，我看你，全都不知道接下来该怎么办了。<br/>“啊啦，总之，先到广场去吧。”多洛缇雅笑盈盈地向佩托拉使了个眼色，于是她钻进屋子里，从背后将贝雷丝推了出来。<br/>屋外的花园不知何时全被种满了红色的玫瑰，通往广场的道路两旁一夜之间移植了不同种类不同颜色的鲜花，地上则铺上了赤红的地毯。<br/>“怎么看都觉得太夸张了吧，”卡斯帕尔忍不住抱怨道：“到底是老师的生日还是老师的婚礼啊？”<br/>“因为是艾黛尔贾特的主意，所以一切都按照她的审美与喜好来。”菲尔迪南特摊了摊手：“不过既然是那家伙，想必老师也不会有异议的吧。”<br/>“老、老师，今天艾黛尔贾特小姐和我们一起为老师准备了很多礼物哦。”贝尔娜提塔从多洛缇雅身后探出头来，怯生生地道。<br/>“哈……我可是浪费了一整天的睡眠时间来参加的，请务必玩得尽兴，老师。”博物馆长打着哈欠，一副严重缺觉的样子，事实上也的确如此。<br/>“今天、还有、舞会。”佩托拉紧紧揪住了多洛缇雅翅膀上的羽毛：“老师、艾黛尔贾特、一起。”<br/>“艾黛尔贾特在哪里？”<br/>“小艾黛尔在广场等着老师哦，其他岛的居民也都到齐了，就差老师了。”<br/>贝雷丝深深吸了一口气，踩上了通往广场的地毯。<br/>广场正中心摆放了一个足足有5层的巨大蛋糕，看起来完全够三座岛的所有小动物放开肚皮尽情享用。靠近服务处的位置搭起了一个临时舞台，舞台上有一只风情万种的孔雀，正掩着嘴笑着与小白猫说话。<br/>“嚯……老师终于来了。”修伯特似笑非笑地道。<br/>四周陆续响起掌声，每个小动物都带着善意的笑容，欢迎着贝雷丝的到来。<br/>贝雷丝有些无措地站在所有人的中间，目光一一从小动物们身上掠过。<br/>黑鹫岛、金鹿岛、青狮子岛……岛上的每一个小动物都来参加了她的生日派对，就连平常深居简出的博物馆馆长们与狸猫安娜都没有缺席。<br/>她仅有的记忆里，似乎并没有庆祝生日的记忆。在她的想象中，哪怕只有要有个人陪伴着她，她就心满意足了。但此刻，她收获的是内心期望的数十倍。<br/>“贝雷丝。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特的呼唤让她回过神来，她看着慢慢向她走近的小白猫，张口想要说什么，声音却被哽在了喉咙里，什么也说不出来。<br/>“生日快乐，贝雷丝。”<br/>“生日快乐，老师！”<br/>大家异口同声道。<br/>视线突然变得模糊，她听到自己哑着声音不断向所有人道谢，到最后连自己在说什么也弄不清了。<br/>悠扬的钢琴声从舞台上响起，玛努艾拉微笑着，柔声问道：“贝雷丝有想要听的歌吗？或者告诉我你此刻的心情也行哦。”<br/>贝雷丝焦急地想表达自己的心情，但越心急就越无法好好地开口。<br/>玛努艾拉安抚地笑了笑：“我明白了，这首代表感激的《我需要你》就送给贝雷丝吧。”<br/>这是一首适合跳舞的曲子，虽然太阳还没有落山，但小动物们已经迫不及待地找到自己的舞伴，开始了盛大的舞会。<br/>“可以邀请你跳一支舞吗，贝雷丝。”艾黛尔贾特适时向她伸出了爪子。<br/>“荣幸之至。”<br/>与艾黛尔贾特交握的时候，强烈的熟悉感涌上心头。她跟随身体的直觉踏出舞步，低头看着小白猫漂亮而深邃的紫水晶眼眸，不由自主微笑了起来：“我们从前，是不是也这样跳过舞呢？”<br/>“是学校举办的交谊舞会，那是我们第一次跳舞。”<br/>“当时我跳得还好吗？”<br/>艾黛尔贾特神色有些忡怔，继而轻笑着摇了摇头：“不记得了。”<br/>在旖旎的音乐与摇曳的灯光中，她唯一记得的就是贝雷丝专注地看着自己的墨蓝眼眸，以及眼中毫不掩饰的喜悦与爱恋。<br/>回想起来，竟也是五年前的事了。如果当时自己坚持留下陪她，也许她们就不会蹉跎了人生中最美好的五年了。<br/>也许是时间快要到了的缘故，已经忘却的记忆轻易地翻涌了上来。<br/>她看到自己在学校的礼堂中与艾黛尔贾特起舞，也看到自己拉着艾黛尔贾特悄悄离开了礼堂，在花园昏黄的路灯下亲吻了彼此。<br/>记忆涌上心头时，她感觉到一阵甜蜜与心动，就好像那是她第一次亲吻艾黛尔贾特。<br/>“我可以吻你吗？”那是在花园中接吻前，贝雷丝对艾黛尔贾特说的话。<br/>艾黛尔贾特惊喜地抬起头：“师、贝雷丝，你想起了吗？”<br/>贝雷丝低下头，却只是在她额头上轻蹭了一下：“很多记忆开始浮现……大概是因为时间要到了吧。”<br/>舞曲的音乐正好结束，玛努艾拉优雅地走下舞台，来到贝雷丝面前。所有小动物再次靠拢，将贝雷丝与艾黛尔贾特围在了中间。<br/>“因为是生日，所以贝雷丝可以许一个愿望。”<br/>“什么样的愿望都可以吗？”<br/>“嗯，无论是什么样的愿望，我……我们都会竭尽所能为你实现。”<br/>“是吗。”<br/>贝雷丝闭上眼睛沉思了一会儿，嘴角慢慢扬起一个悲伤又释然的笑容。<br/>“我希望……离开这个虚假的世界。”<br/>“我深爱着黑鹫岛，深爱着大家，深爱着这个世界……但我的恋人与学生还在另一个世界等待着我的归来。”<br/>“感谢你们陪伴我到现在，感谢你们给我的世界带来了光明。”<br/>“安娜，修伯特，菲尔迪南特，卡斯帕尔，林哈尔特，多洛缇雅，佩托拉，贝尔娜提塔……”<br/>她一个一个地念出了学生们的名字，然后是青狮子，接着是金鹿。<br/>“还有……艾黛尔贾特。”<br/>“谢谢……以及，对不起。”<br/>“我……已经不再需要你们了。”<br/>睁开眼时，所有小动物都消失了，广场上还残留着装饰用的灯火与彩带，以及还没有吃完的蛋糕。<br/>她像18岁生日那天一样，切下了自己的生日蛋糕，默默送入口中，嘴角却露出了发自内心心的微笑。<br/>夜幕终于降临，太阳的最后一丝余晖隐没于海平面。贝雷丝独自一人沿着赤红的地毯向家的方向走去，心中从未如此平静。<br/>大门旁的邮箱里被塞了一封信，她抽了出来，拆封，打开信纸，上面只有寥寥几句话。<br/>「生日快乐，孩子——by.爸爸。」<br/>她突然想起来了。<br/>一直以来给自己寄信的根本不是什么“妈妈”，而是“爸爸”。尽管没有露面，父亲也在不断地给自己寄信，关心着自己。<br/>但因为内心的怯懦与逃避，她将父亲的信扭曲成了母亲的来信，因为在自己的潜意识中，只有为了生下自己而死亡的“母亲”，才是世界上唯一一个需要自己的人。<br/>自己被需要着。<br/>被父亲，被艾黛尔贾特，被所有学生。<br/>繁多的记忆瞬间拥入脑中，她紧紧捂着脑袋，感受着裂开一般的剧痛。</p><p>「我最近在研究的科技，也许能给希特莉带来一线生机。」<br/>「阿尔法，让我也参与！只要能救希特莉……」<br/>「我们都离开了，贝雷丝怎么办？」<br/>「……帮我照顾贝雷丝，阿尔法。」</p><p>「今天是你18岁的生日，我和你爸爸会在家里准备一个小型宴会，庆祝我们的贝雷丝成年。」<br/>……<br/>「抱歉，贝雷丝。我和你爸爸的项目突然遇到了大麻烦，今天没办法赶回去了。」</p><p>「请容许我自我介绍，我叫艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古，同时担任加尔古·玛库私立高中的学生会长。您就是新来的教师吗？」</p><p>「似乎什么事都难不倒老师呢，我对您真是越来越感兴趣了。」</p><p>「我现在并不是以学生会长或是弗雷斯贝尔古家族继承人的身份在与您说话，此刻的我只是艾黛尔贾特。」<br/>「……我似乎有些喜欢上您了呢，老师。」</p><p>「明明是您先吻我的，现在却想当做什么事都没有发生吗？」<br/>「既然如此，我也会让您明白我的决心。」</p><p>「明天下课后，老师在老地方等我。」</p><p>「抱歉，老师……因为一些家族的麻烦事，我暂时没办法走开。」<br/>「我一定会在今晚12点前赶回去的，在家里等我好吗？」</p><p>贝雷丝如旁观者一般，冷眼看着自己微笑着对着电话说没有关系，优先处理自己的事比较重要，却在挂断电话后，敛去了所有表情，安静地将手机放回口袋。<br/>「果然，又是这样吗。差不多也该习惯了啊……」<br/>贝雷丝长长呼出一口气，重新将脚边的食材提起，沿着路边向公寓的方向走去。心里盘算着自己一个人吃饭的话，简单地做一些料理应付过去就算了。<br/>「喵呜~」<br/>细微的猫叫声让她停下了脚步，只见路中间有气无力地趴着一只白色的小猫，不知道是饿坏了还是受伤了，就这么在路中间停了下来。<br/>它看起来脏兮兮的，也许是被主人或者父母遗弃了吧。<br/>就像自己一样。<br/>贝雷丝毫不犹豫地向它走去，打算把它从危险的路中间拯救出来。<br/>「呀，小心——」<br/>有人在对面惊呼，一辆轿车飞速向这边驶来，似乎完全没有看到路中间的白猫。贝雷丝的身体快过了她的思维，迅速丢下食材扑向小白猫，在震天的喇叭声与刹车声中，她抱起小白猫漂亮地翻滚出了轿车的威胁距离。<br/>但她还未来得及松一口气，另一辆加长型的黑色轿车以更快的速度从一旁蹿出，撞上了贝雷丝。贝雷丝只来得及将小白猫护在怀中，继而脑中嗡地一声，什么也不知道了。<br/>不知道过了多久，她才重新感受到自己的存在，眼前一片黑暗，她感受不到痛觉与视觉，却能依稀听到一些声音。<br/>「是她吗？」<br/>「看样子是没错。」<br/>「就是她想攀附弗雷斯贝尔古家啊？真傻，弗雷斯贝尔古家主身边哪会需要她这种普通人。」<br/>「人家需要什么人关你什么事，好了人已经活不成了，警察很快就会赶过来，我们也快走吧。」<br/>「走吧，另外那人怕不是今天收到了风声，先躲起来了。」<br/>脚步声渐渐远去，很快贝雷丝就什么也感觉不到了。</p><p> </p><p>杂乱的记忆继续在脑中盘旋，关于这个世界的艾黛尔贾特，关于另一个世界的白猫艾黛尔贾特。她艰难地呼吸着，像是要从亘久的长眠中清醒过来，夺回身体的控制权。<br/>渐渐地，她的眼皮感受到了光，然后她恢复了听觉、嗅觉、触觉。<br/>她感到有人紧紧地握着她的手，用明明很熟悉，却因为低哑哽咽而变得有些陌生的声音对她说。<br/>“请睁开眼睛……贝雷丝。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 在那之后（终章）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>贝雷丝终于从逃避现实的世界中醒了过来，虽然饱受创伤，但一切都充满了希望。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>贝雷丝推动轮椅来到门前，扭开了门把，门外露出了绿发女人挂着优雅慈爱笑容的脸。<br/>
“好久不见呢，贝雷丝。”<br/>
“的确是很久不见了，校长。”贝雷丝露出淡淡的笑容。<br/>
“叫我蕾雅就好了。”女人温和地道：“不过今天来的，可不止是我一个人……杰拉尔特。”<br/>
蕾雅身后死角处慢吞吞地走出一个高大的男人，他定定地看着贝雷丝，嗫嚅着不知道该说什么。<br/>
“请进。”贝雷丝没有说什么，推动轮椅转身进了客厅。<br/>
落座后，贝雷丝似乎要去拿饮料，杰拉尔特抢着说让他来，于是客厅中一时间只剩下了贝雷丝与蕾雅。<br/>
“身体还好吗？”<br/>
“嗯，已经没什么大碍了。腿伤已经好了，但因为躺了太久，所以还需要一些时间复健才能正常走路。”<br/>
“真的……躺了很久呢，学生们都很想念你。”蕾雅接过杰拉尔特递过来的柳橙汁，道了声谢，随即微笑道：“当然，杰拉尔特也是。”<br/>
“咳、嗯……我去外面抽根烟。”杰拉尔特尴尬地咳嗽一声，转身离开了客厅。<br/>
蕾雅目送他的背影消失在视线中，摇了摇头：“杰拉尔特从小就是个笨拙的孩子，没想到当了父亲之后，依旧这么孩子气。”她看向贝雷丝：“想必你还不知道吧，你的母亲希特莉是我的养女，而杰拉尔特也是我看着长大的。在你刚出生的时候，我还抱过你。”<br/>
“杰拉尔特和希特莉结婚后，就住在我家附近，但希特莉去世后，杰拉尔特因为触景伤情，所以带着你搬离了那里。他一定是因为太爱希特莉了，所以在她去世后，没办法很好地转变为父亲的角色。”<br/>
贝雷丝把玩着手中的玻璃杯，没有说话。<br/>
“我的名下有一间生物科技公司，一直以来，为了满足我隐秘的心愿，在研究一些超出伦理的项目。”蕾雅突然说起了无关的事：“我想要……复活我的母亲，因此而将绝大多数的时间放在了这个项目上，从而忽略了对你的母亲希特莉应尽的职责。当我后知后觉地意识到这一点时，我停止了项目的研发，强迫自己从痴心妄想中清醒过来。”<br/>
“可当我想要弥补你的母亲缺失的母爱时，她已经去世了。”蕾雅闭上眼睛，握着玻璃杯的手轻轻颤抖着：“杰拉尔特……一定也感受到了和我类似的心情吧。”<br/>
“在你还小的时候，你的阿尔法卢特叔叔无意中发现了我废弃的项目笔记，他和杰拉尔特瞒着我重启了项目，想要以此来复活希特莉。他们没日没夜沉迷于研究中，因此忽略了你的感受……走上了我当年的道路。”<br/>
“可是我的母亲和你的母亲都已经去世多年了，无论生者再怎么思念，也无法唤回她们的灵魂。可你不一样，贝雷丝。”蕾雅转动着玻璃杯，似乎在考虑怎么措辞：“五年前你因为车祸而陷入了沉睡，虽然无法醒过来，但你还活着。”<br/>
“我们所有人，包括弗雷斯贝尔古家族动用了所有的力量投入到项目的研究中，终于在一年前获得了突破。这是一个可以在你的梦中构筑出一个世界的科技，并且可以让其他人也进入这个世界，陪伴、并治疗你的心理创伤。不过这项科技还不成熟，进入这个世界的人也有一定的几率受到头脑的损伤。但艾黛尔贾特和你的学生们似乎都不在乎，每一个人都愿意前往那个世界把你找回来。”蕾雅笑了笑：“你是一个优秀的教师，你的学生们都很喜欢你。”<br/>
“虽然这项科技很关键，但最终唤醒你的是你与学生们的羁绊。我真的很庆幸当初邀请你来到加尔古·玛库任教，否则……”<br/>
“谢谢您，蕾雅大人。”贝雷丝诉说着发自内心的感谢：“因为有大家在，我才不会沉沦于无尽的噩梦中。”<br/>
“这也是因为你最终能下定决心，放弃充满美好的梦中世界。艾黛尔贾特他们陪伴着你，鼓励着你，却无法替你做最后的决定。能在拥有了一切后毅然放弃，贝雷丝很了不起。”蕾雅凝视着贝雷丝，轻轻叹了口气：“贝雷丝和希特莉真的很相似呢，不仅是外貌。”<br/>
“在你的身上，承载着对我的母亲苏谛斯与你的母亲希特莉全部的爱与希望。”</p><p> </p><p>艾黛尔贾特在楼上注视着与蕾雅谈话的贝雷丝，过了一会儿，她转身返回了书房。<br/>
“贝雷丝真的没事了吗？”她看向全息视频中的玛努艾拉。<br/>
“身体很快就能恢复了，心理上的伤害，大概还需要很长的时间来痊愈，也许会终身伴随她也说不定。”玛努艾拉沉吟道：“如果杰拉尔特先生可以解开她的心结，想必对此会有很大的帮助。”<br/>
“因为小时候父爱的缺失，贝雷丝的内心太过孤独。之后又在没有尽头的黑暗中沉睡了四年，所以才会把自己的心封闭起来，创造了那个无忧无虑的世界，不愿意离开吧。好在你和她、学生们和她的羁绊唤醒了她。”<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
“啊啦，还在自责吗？可不像是那位杀伐果断的弗雷斯贝尔古家主哦。”<br/>
“在她的面前，我只是艾黛尔贾特而已。”<br/>
“哼~甜言蜜语还是留给你的心上人吧，既然你们住在一起，观察她的事就交托给你了。”<br/>
“我知道了，感谢您，玛努艾拉医生。”<br/>
“不客气哟。对了，听说你们最近要开同窗会，帮我向多洛缇雅那孩子问好。”<br/>
玛努艾拉挥了挥手，然后切断了通讯。<br/>
艾黛尔贾特低头凝视着自己的双手，手上的白手套纤尘不染，洁白如新。但她知道这双手上曾经沾染过怎样的血腥。<br/>
贝雷丝21岁生日那天，她本来打算下课后和贝雷丝一起前往她的公寓，陪伴她度过只有两个人的夜晚。<br/>
但在前往约定地点的路上，她却遭遇了危险。她使劲浑身解数才死里逃生，因而耽误了与贝雷丝的约会。为了不牵连到自己的恋人，她想先处理好这件事再去找贝雷丝，因此打电话推后了见面的时间。<br/>
没想到再次见到贝雷丝时，她已经因为车祸而陷入了沉睡——后来她查到，暗杀她的与撞伤贝雷丝的人都是来自同一个势力。<br/>
之后就是毫不留情的大清洗。<br/>
到现在，集团内的反对派都已被肃清，她终于可以安心陪伴在贝雷丝身边，不用担心她被自己连累，再受到伤害。<br/>
她打开书桌最底下的抽屉，从里边取出了一个小巧的丝绒盒子。<br/>
她本想在毕业的时候赠予贝雷丝的东西，一直在五年后才有机会给出。<br/>
这一回，她一定会牢牢地抓住贝雷丝，不让她再孤单一个人。</p><p> </p><p>贝雷丝来到花园时，杰拉尔特刚点上第五根烟。听到动静，他手忙角落地掐灭香烟，在衣角上擦了擦手，讪讪地道：“到那边去吧，我记得你不喜欢烟味。”<br/>
贝雷丝点了点头：“可以帮我推一下轮椅吗？花园的路不太好走。”<br/>
“哦、哦，好的。”杰拉尔特有些高兴地走上前，推着轮椅沿着花园的小路走着。<br/>
“我的身体已经没有大碍了。”<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
“跟我说说妈妈的事吧。”<br/>
“我和你的妈妈从很小的时候就认识了，还有阿尔法那家伙……那个时候我还住在蕾雅大人的家里。印象中蕾雅大人总是很忙碌，你妈妈虽然总是展露着微笑，内心其实很寂寞。虽然有我和阿尔法陪着她，但她心中属于蕾雅大人的那一块始终无法填补。”<br/>
“随着我们渐渐长大，我和阿尔法都爱上了希特莉，谁也不愿意让步。我们甚至瞒着希特莉到没人的地方决斗……最后当然是被希特莉察觉到，狠狠骂了我们一顿。”<br/>
“幸运的是，希特莉最终选择了我。之后我们恋爱，结婚，然后有了你……”<br/>
“希特莉比谁都期盼着你的诞生，她比任何人都爱着你，可她甚至没来得及抱抱你……”<br/>
身后男人的声音逐渐变得哽咽，贝雷丝转过头，目睹了男人眼角滑落的泪水。<br/>
“抱歉呐，贝雷丝……明明我比谁都清楚希特莉当年寂寞的感受，却放任你重蹈覆辙。我……并不是一个合格的父亲，如果希特莉知道了，一定会像那时候一样，狠狠地骂我的。”<br/>
贝雷丝并不是没有怨怼过父亲，但当她从蕾雅那边知道了一切后，她却觉得无法苛责。如果艾黛尔贾特也遇到了类似的情况，她不敢保证自己是否能比父亲做得更好。<br/>
也许做得更糟也说不定。<br/>
贝雷丝拍了拍杰拉尔特的手背：“明年我的生日，你和阿尔法叔叔可以一起过来吗？”<br/>
“啊？可以！当然可以！我和阿尔法那家伙一定会过来的。”收到邀请的杰拉尔特兴奋得有些语无伦次：“啧……话说你就打算这么跟艾黛尔贾特住在一起了吗？”<br/>
“嗯，我们会一直在一起。”<br/>
“哈……果然。那么这个东西也该给你了。”杰拉尔特从口袋里摸出了一枚戒指，放在她手中：“这是我当初赠予你妈妈的求婚戒指，你找时间把它交给艾黛尔贾特吧。”</p><p> </p><p>目送杰拉尔特和蕾雅离开后，贝雷丝心情复杂地靠向椅背，轻轻叹了口气。<br/>
有人轻手轻脚地走上来，从后面环住了她的脖子。<br/>
“艾尔。”她轻轻笑了起来，抬起头迎接了艾黛尔贾特落在自己额头上的吻。<br/>
“和杰拉尔特先生谈好了吗？”<br/>
“嗯，过去的事都已经过去了，”贝雷丝闭了闭眼睛：“就像你对我说的，人不能止步不前，要向前看，不是吗。”<br/>
“能想通真是太好了。”艾黛尔贾特侧头啄吻了她的面颊：“杰拉尔特先生好像很希望你能回去住呢……贝雷丝真的不考虑吗？”<br/>
“呵呵呵……艾尔真的舍得让我回去吗？”<br/>
“答案当然是否定的。”艾黛尔贾特毫不犹豫地道：“不过如果贝雷丝想要回去和父亲团聚的话……”<br/>
“我只想待在这里，待在你身边。”贝雷丝没有让她说下去，而是向她伸出手：“过来，艾尔。”<br/>
艾黛尔贾特绕到她面前，蹲下身，握住了她的手。<br/>
“时至今日，偶尔我还是会搞不清楚自己究竟是在虚假还是真实的世界。”贝雷丝轻抚着她的银发，缓缓地道：“我很不安……但只要看到艾尔，那种不安感就会慢慢消退。”<br/>
“你需要我，对吗？”<br/>
“我需要你，贝雷丝。”艾黛尔贾特拉着她的手，放在自己震动不已的心口上：“永远陪伴着我，好吗？”<br/>
“好……我们永远在一起。”贝雷丝与她十指紧扣，安心地闭上了眼睛。<br/>
过了一会儿，艾黛尔贾特将她从轮椅上抱了起来，离开花园，回到了客厅。被放在沙发上时，贝雷丝听到了“喵呜”的声音，她睁开眼，一只小白猫从地毯上跳了上来，好奇地看着她。<br/>
“这孩子是……？”<br/>
“这是贝雷丝当时救下的小白猫，这几天我寄养在莉丝缇亚那里，刚刚才被送了回来。”在贝雷丝想要抱起小白猫前，艾黛尔贾特拎着它的后颈将它放回了地上。<br/>
“果然贝雷丝很喜欢猫呢。”想起那个世界贝雷丝馋猫猫的样子，艾黛尔贾特就觉得有点不是滋味：“但是身体全好之前，不许抱它。”<br/>
贝雷丝笑了起来，向她张开手臂，然后抱住了自觉靠过来的恋人。<br/>
“我最喜欢的只有你。”<br/>
被毫无保留的告白击中心脏，艾黛尔贾特捧着她的脸，带着炽热的气息吻上她的唇。<br/>
唇分的时候，艾黛尔贾特用指尖描绘着她唇上的线条，贪婪地注视着她的眼睛：“终于……可以尽情地吻你了，贝雷丝。”<br/>
“呵呵呵……只是吻吗？”<br/>
“当然……那只是一个开始。”<br/>
小白猫趴在远处的地毯上，看着沙发上交缠的两人，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。<br/>
什么时候才能开饭呢喵？</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>漫漫长夜即将过去，苦难过后所迎来的，一定是比任何时候都要璀璨的朝霞吧。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾黛尔贾特醒过来的时候，天还没有亮。床头的小夜灯发出淡淡的暖黄色的光，贝雷丝就抱着膝盖，在靠墙的那一侧坐着。<br/>“贝雷丝？”<br/>“抱歉……吵醒你了吗？”<br/>艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头，坐起身来到她身边，将她小心翼翼地搂进怀中，让她舒服地靠着自己。<br/>“突然就醒了，和贝雷丝无关哦。”艾黛尔贾特低头亲了亲她的额头，发现她额头上一片冰凉，似乎出了汗：“有哪里不舒服吗？”<br/>“嗯……没有，”贝雷丝缓缓地道：“刚才，又做梦了。”<br/>从沉睡中苏醒后，贝雷丝经常会做梦。有时候是关于小时候的梦，有时候则会梦到另一个世界。最后的结局总是她一个人孤零零地在黑暗中，无论她怎么呼喊，都没有人答应。<br/>“不要害怕，我就在这里。”艾黛尔贾特抱紧了她，柔声安慰道。<br/>“我真的醒过来了吗？现在的我，真的处于现实中，而不是另一个梦境？”贝雷丝喃喃说着，仿佛在询问恋人，又仿佛在询问自己。<br/>艾黛尔贾特张开嘴，在她的脖子上轻轻咬了下去。<br/>“唔……”<br/>“疼吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“会疼的话，就一定不是在做梦。”<br/>贝雷丝愣愣地注视着艾黛尔贾特，忽然环着她的脖子吻上了她的唇。贝雷丝的吻比平常更加急切与火热，仿佛通过亲昵的触碰，就能证明彼此的存在。<br/>艾黛尔贾特轻抚着她略有些颤抖的背脊，另一手滑进衣服里，温柔地抚摩着她逐渐变得滚烫的肌肤。<br/>“看着我，贝雷丝，”她在亲吻间呢喃道：“什么都不要想，只要想着我就好了。”<br/>“嗯，艾尔……”<br/>贝雷丝放纵自己沉溺于与艾黛尔贾特的情事中，通过灼热的爱意将自己与不安的情绪剥离。<br/>浪潮平息之后，艾黛尔贾特将恋人抱到了浴室，为她清洗着身体。贝雷丝抱着她的脖子，两眼紧闭，面颊似乎沾染了几分晕红。<br/>艾黛尔贾特撩着水拂过她的脸时，突然轻笑了起来：“贝雷丝在害羞吗？明明这五年都是我在为你洗澡的。”<br/>“……不一样的。”贝雷丝抿了抿唇，把脸靠在她的肩上。<br/>“和以前比，你瘦了好多……我一定要重新把你喂胖。”艾黛尔贾特轻轻捏着贝雷丝的胳膊与腰身，不满地嘀咕着。<br/>贝雷丝轻笑着拍了拍她的面颊：“不要着急……我们还有很多很多时间。”<br/>“嗯……”艾黛尔贾特抱着她，眷恋地感受着贝雷丝身上她最喜欢的温度。<br/>在贝雷丝沉睡的五年中，她也是这样抱着她为她清洗身体，但那时候她的身体冰冷得不像一个活人，有时候她会害怕地去试探她的鼻息，确定她还活着才能放下心来。<br/>“你的身体已经慢慢恢复了，我们打算在近期举办同窗会，黑鹫、青狮子和金鹿的所有学生都会到场，贝雷丝没问题吗？”<br/>“嗯，我很期待，我也希望能见到大家。”<br/>“贝雷丝醒来之后，真的变了许多呢。”艾黛尔贾特用浴巾将她身上的水珠擦干：“从前的你心里有一块谁也进不去的角落，虽然你总是很温和，但我能看得出来，你在逃避着与人建立羁绊。”<br/>“「期待与大家相见」这种话，从前的贝雷丝一定不会说的。”艾黛尔贾特捧着她的脸与她额头相抵：“我真的很开心……虽然我也希望贝雷丝只属于我一个人，但我更想要扫除你心底的阴霾。”<br/>“将你唤醒的不止是我一个人，还有所有学生们，以及杰拉尔特先生。贝雷丝被大家所‘需要’着。”<br/>贝雷丝垂着眼陷入了回忆：“那时候的我，因为害怕不被需要，所以告诉自己‘我不需要别人’，这样就不会受到伤害。”<br/>21年来，她的人生一直是灰色的，直到艾黛尔贾特闯入了她的生命，随之而来的是渐渐与她产生了羁绊的学生们。她无法做到推开艾黛尔贾特，所以才会不顾一切地想要抓住她生命中的色彩。<br/>“你被大家需要着，所以就算需要大家，依赖大家也没有关系哦。”艾黛尔贾特将她小心翼翼地抱回卧室，让她躺在柔软舒适的被窝里，然后自己也钻了进去，将她拥在怀中：“一切都会变得越来越好的，贝雷丝。”<br/>她感到贝雷丝蹭了蹭她的锁骨，小声说了一句“谢谢”，心不由变得柔软起来。她嘴角扬起只有面对这个人时才会展露的笑容，在她额上落下亲昵的吻，然后道了一声晚安。<br/>窗外一片漆黑，正是黎明前最昏暗的时刻。<br/>漫漫长夜即将过去，苦难过后所迎来的，一定是比任何时候都要璀璨的朝霞吧。</p><p> </p><p>同窗会如期在弗雷斯贝尔古家族的私人海滩举办，所有同一届的学生都前来赴约，无一缺席。与会者除了学生外，还有担任校长的蕾雅，以及贝雷丝本人。<br/>“哦呀，老师，好久不见了。”库罗德捧着一杯冷饮向贝雷丝挥了挥手，五年不见，当初稚嫩的少年脸上已经蓄起了短须，看起来一下子成熟了许多：“说是好久不见，其实不久前才在那个世界为老师庆祝过生日呢。”<br/>“库罗德，”贝雷丝向他举了举手里的空杯：“现在在做什么呢？”<br/>“啊哈哈哈……毕业后我原本是打算自立门户，在芙朵拉有所发展的，结果最后还是得回去继承家业。至于帝弥托利，”库罗德向走过来的金发青年眨了眨眼：“他们家族据说和弗雷斯贝尔古家互相竞争，发展得还算不错。真想看看老师的艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利争锋相对的样子。”<br/>“不……饶了我吧，”帝弥托利捂了捂脸：“让我和姐……艾黛尔贾特在同一个战场上角逐的话，我一定会输得很难看的。从小的比试，我从各方面都没能赢过她。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈……想叫姐姐就直接叫吧，还有人不知道你和艾黛尔贾特是姐弟关系吗？”<br/>“真是的，库罗德，不要再捉弄我了。”帝弥托利端详着贝雷丝：“虽然姐姐是这么说的，但我还是担心老师的身体，毕竟躺了五年……真的没事了吗？”<br/>“已经没事了，甚至可以靠自己站起来稍微走动了。”感受着学生对自己的关怀，贝雷丝亦微笑以对。<br/>“这样的话，作为庆祝，老师今天就跟我们好好喝上几杯吧。”库罗德眨眼笑道：“我记得老师的酒量很好，今天一定要不醉不归。”<br/>“库罗德，我劝你打消这个主意……”帝弥托利有些紧张地四处张望着，仿佛下一秒自家姐姐就会从哪里冒出来，把始作俑者和无辜的他一锅端了。<br/>“也对，毕竟老师还在恢复阶段。那么晚上的舞会，请容许我邀请老师跳一支舞吧。五年前学校的交谊舞会上我就想邀请老师了，结果被你的艾黛尔贾特抢先一步，真是令人遗憾。”库罗德以过于夸张的姿态向贝雷丝弯下腰，伸出了手，但下一秒就被狠狠地拍落。<br/>“请不要对我的女朋友出手，库罗德。”艾黛尔贾特沉着脸挡在了贝雷丝面前，向一旁如同锯嘴葫芦一般安静乖巧的帝弥托利使了个眼色，心领神会的他立刻从后面卡住了库罗德的脖子，不由分说将他拖走。<br/>“真是的，才一会儿不见，就有人对贝雷丝出手了，贝雷丝还真是受欢迎呢。”艾黛尔贾特将拿来的冷饮递给贝雷丝，皱眉打量了一会儿穿在她身上显得过于性感的比基尼，从一旁拿起红色的外套给她披上。<br/>“库罗德早就看到你过来了，他是故意这么做的。”<br/>“是呢，那家伙真的很喜欢惹人生气。”艾黛尔贾特在心里把库罗德和乖巧的异母弟弟稍作比较，天平毫不迟疑地偏向了帝弥托利：“老师还是少理会他的好，免得被他的花言巧语骗了。”<br/>“我只喜欢听你的花言巧语。”贝雷丝握着她的手，让她低下头，然后在她唇上轻吻了一下。<br/>“……贝雷丝才是最会花言巧语的那个吧。”艾黛尔贾特瞪了她一眼，心中却颇为受用。她低下头想要加深这个吻，却被四周传来的脚步声吓得后退一步，与贝雷丝分开。<br/>“老师，我……”来者是菲尔迪南特，他面对导师低下了头：“非常抱歉。”<br/>“有什么是需要菲尔迪南特道歉的吗？”<br/>“五年前，撞伤您的事，是我父亲主导的。当时他在集团中的势力岌岌可危，所以他想要通过对艾黛尔贾特和她亲近的人下手，来动摇威胁她的统治，所以才会……”<br/>“菲尔迪南特并不知道这件事吧，而且现在他已经得到了应有的惩罚。”<br/>“是，可是——”<br/>“那么这件事就与你没有关系……子女不应该背负父母的痛苦与罪责，这是我想对你说的。”<br/>“但——”<br/>“啊啦，老师居然躲在这里，要不是库罗德同学说了，我们还不知道呢。”多洛缇雅挽着佩托拉走上前，笑眯眯地向她问了好。接着贝尔娜提塔、卡斯帕尔等人也凑了过来，许多人聚集的结果就是，最终三个学级的学生都聚拢在一起，纷纷向贝雷丝表达了心中的祝贺与喜悦。<br/>被挤到外围的艾黛尔贾特咬了咬牙，瞪了笑眯眯地凑上前的库罗德一眼。<br/>“哦呀哦呀，我们难得才能见到老师，今天可不能被你独占了，对吧，帝弥托利？”<br/>“啊哈哈哈哈……”帝弥托利干笑着，明显不想卷入到鹫与鹿之间的战争中去。<br/>“对了对了，艾黛尔贾特打算什么时候向老师求婚？如果没办法下定决心的话，不如就趁现在大家都在，名正言顺地把老师据为己有吧。”<br/>库罗德明显想要看戏的表情让艾黛尔贾特有些咬牙切齿：“我、绝、对、不、会、让、你、看、热、闹、的！”</p><p> </p><p>几个小时后，艾黛尔贾特后悔了。<br/>仿佛为了监督她那句话的真实可靠性，接下来的时间里，库罗德的目光都没有离开两人。<br/>她和贝雷丝坐在一起的时候，库罗德盯着她们；她和贝雷丝在沙滩漫步的时候，库罗德依旧盯着她们；直到晚上舞会开始后，库罗德目光还是时有时无地放在她们身上——这让本打算在今天向恋人送出戒指的艾黛尔贾特十分懊恼。<br/>如果不顾一切送出戒指，难免被库罗德嘲笑一通；但如果悄悄拉着贝雷丝到无人的地方求婚，又会有一种自己输了的感觉。<br/>可恶。<br/>面对恋人明显心神不宁的样子，贝雷丝弯了弯唇角，并没有因此而不满。在舞会进行到高潮的时刻，库罗德首先起哄希望贝雷丝作为老师的代表对学生们发表讲话。<br/>“没错，虽然我们已经毕业五年了，但我们都很怀念在学校时聆听您的教诲的日子。”帝弥托利微笑道：“真希望能再和老师在训练场痛痛快快地交一次手。”<br/>“啊啦啊啦，老师的身体还没有完全康复，还不能动武哦。”梅尔赛德司眯着眼睛笑盈盈地道，雅妮特则在她身边拼命点着头表示赞同。<br/>大家七嘴八舌地赞同了库罗德意见，最终贝雷丝在艾黛尔贾特的搀扶下走上了高台。她注视着台下年轻而纯洁的灵魂们，心中突然被难以形容的喜悦与满足所包围。<br/>“谢谢大家，谢谢大家迄今为止为我做的一切。我能站在这里，全都是因为大家在另一个陪伴着我，鼓励着我。”<br/>“尽管大家已经毕业，离开了加尔古·玛库，但与大家相处的这段经历，会是我一生中难以替代的珍宝。”<br/>“现在，就让我为大家上最后一课吧。”<br/>她轻轻握住了艾黛尔贾特的手，转头看了她一眼。艾黛尔贾特似乎察觉到了什么，眼睛微微睁大了一些。<br/>“珍惜你心中独一无二的人——这是我在这五年的时光中，学到的最重要的道理。”<br/>她抬起恋人的手，凑在唇边轻吻了纤细的无名指：“艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古，你愿意嫁给我吗？我并不是一个很优秀的人，我脆弱又胆小，也许在今后的人生中，会给你带来更多的麻烦。唯有‘爱你’这一点，世界上没有人会比我更擅长。”<br/>“我需要你，艾尔，你需要我吗？”<br/>自己精心准备已久的求婚被恋人抢先了，艾黛尔贾特本该觉得啼笑皆非，但视线却不知为何变得模糊起来。在朦胧的泪眼中，她扬着幸福与欣慰的笑容点了点头，任由贝雷丝为她戴上了戒指。<br/>当两人亲吻在一起的时候，台下爆发出一阵欢呼。<br/>“嚯嚯嚯嚯，这一回是我赢了吧。”库罗德在欢笑声中抬肘撞了撞一脸祝福又有些懊恼神色的帝弥托利：“我早说了，一定会是老师先求婚的。”<br/>“真是不可思议，姐姐居然会输……”<br/>“输的是你啊，帝弥托利。”库罗德拍了拍他的肩膀，眨眼笑道：“记得这是你欠我的第158顿饭了。”<br/>“这不可能……这么多年，我居然一次都没有赌赢过。”帝弥托利抓了抓自己的金发。<br/>“这样吧，我再给你一次机会，如果你赢了，所有的帐都一笔勾销怎么样？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“这一回，我们就赌老师和艾黛尔贾特今晚究竟谁在上面。”<br/>“唔……”反对的话还未说出口，身后就传来了慈祥温和的声音。<br/>“这个赌约，我也很有兴趣呢。”<br/>库罗德与帝弥托利对望一眼，在心中异口同声地回了一句——<br/>这不太好吧，蕾雅大人！</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>